What are the odds?
by Urban Rose
Summary: Bella attends a pack bonfire with Jacob. When tensions become a little frayed, and a fight is set to break out Quil & Embry decide to cause some mischief, asking Bella, if she fancies placing a wager on who will win. However the pack decide to up the ante and Bella is suddenly faced with a dilemma. Does she bet on her best friend, and annoy Edward, or hurt Jake even more BXJ B X J
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Urban Rose

** Pairing**: Bella/Edward and Bella/Jacob

** Genre: **_ Drama, Friendship, Romance_

** Rating**: _M (eventually)_

** Beta/Pre-Readers:** BABS81410

** In Progress **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**What are the odds?**

**Synopsis**

Set during the first half of Eclipse, prior to Graduation and the Newborn battle.

Bella attends a pack bonfire with Jacob. When tensions begin to become a little frayed, and a fight looks set to break out. Quil and Embry decide to cause some mischief while trying to ease the hostile atmosphere. Always up for the chance to gamble they ask Bella, if she fancies placing a wager on who will win, if Paul and Jacob were to fight. However the pack decides to up the ante and Bella is suddenly faced with a dilemma. Does she bet on her best friend, and annoy Edward, or hurt Jake even more by betting against him. But what is really at stake and what could it end up costing Bella?

Preface

I was standing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by green; it was literally suffocating me. it was below me, all around me and even above me. I couldn't see anything for the trees.

I blinked as my eyes grew accustomed to the greenery and the shadows. As they do I see a path in front of me, which splits into two. The path to my left is pristine, immaculately cut, and symmetrical. The trees and plants have a thin sheen covering, almost like frost. The path is quiet, almost dead, the ground is so smooth, almost like granite or a frozen lake, and it looks so perfect almost like a magazine spread. I gasp at its beauty; it is majestic and almost magical. I feel like the snow queen. I step towards the entrance with my hand reached out. Spellbound and drawn down this mystical path. From nowhere an electric blue butterfly flutters past my eyes, capturing my attention, before flying off towards the other path. I gasp, as my eyes fall upon this other path. It is undoubtedly the opposite to the magical frosted one, but just as striking. The sun beams through the trees, as a fawn and doe walk across the path literally just mere steps in front of me, the trees, undergrowth and flowers are all wild, and untamed, the ground is a well worn mud one, natural. Birds, bees and butterflies are shimmer around the flowers and the trees and the noise is blissful, I sigh. This path looks chaotic and wild, but as I look in, I feel an overwhelming sense of calm, wash over me. It is just as beautiful as the mystical path, but seems more natural, more welcoming.

A soft chuckle from behind me makes me jump, I looked around and standing behind me is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Bella, it is lovely to see you again." The voice is charming and soft, I stare blindly at her. Her skin is a deep copper, her eyes a warm chocolate, enclosed with a rim of cinnamon, and a splash of gold in the centre, framed with jet black lashes, her exquisite face is framed with long ebony hair, with flows gentle in the wind, her full lips are pulled into an infectious sunny smile, which I feel my own face returning, even though I am too awed to respond. I feel I know her but I can't remember how.

She chuckles again, a light soft laugh that sounds like the birds around us singing.

"Bella, honey, I need you to listen. Listen carefully Bella. It's time. It's time for you have to choose. It is vitally important you make this decision for you and you alone, no one else but you! You can't change your decision once it is made. There will be no second chances. This time it is final. Do you understand?" She waves her hands towards to the two paths behind me, as I glance behind me, I look back and she's gone.

Only a whisper is left, of her presence; "choose carefully Bella".

**Chapter One**

As the cool summer evening begins to blend into the night, a small group of Quileute people, begun to gather at the far end of First beach. The group arrange themselves around an array of driftwood logs, fold out chairs and blankets encircling an oversized bonfire, while tables are set up to the side, laden with food.

The group seem at first glance, to be that of a typical family gathering for a beach picnic; three old men, one of whom was in a wheel chair, and an older woman, are settled at the north end of the fire, a few young women who looked to be in their late teens, arrange the plates, talking quietly amongst themselves. However it is the large rowdy group of men outside the circle of logs that would capture the attention of any onlookers left on the beach.

Each and every one of them looks almost identical with their tall, burly, muscular shaped copper bodies, short ebony hair and piecing coffee eyes. Not to mention the matching tattoos adorned on each of their huge right biceps. They appeared to be in their early to mid twenties, and despite the laughter, jovial ambiance and smiling faces, an intimidating air of menace surrounded them.

A young couple strolled leisurely along the sandy beach their feet being caressed by the tranquil waves. The man looks almost identical to the other males in the group, although he appeared taller, more muscular, and broader than all but one of the men in attendance. He steers her gentle away from the sea's edge and begins to slowly make their way towards the group, his arm slung casually over the shoulders of the petite girl at his side, her hand wrapped around his. Turning his head to say something into the girl's ear he laughs deeply as she playfully swats him, across his broad chest.

The girl's face goes from relaxed to anxious, as she looks up to see where they are. Her eyebrows, furrow in deep concentration as she was makes her way towards their chosen log, her eyes flicker up briefly, but simultaneously she stumbles over something, and begins to fall forward, she is immediately caught by the man beside her and pulled back into his side. She buries her head in her hair, as she scans the group in front of her for any witnesses. The man smiles broadly as he slips his arm around her waist, squeezing reassuringly. He whispers into her hair, with a smile bouncing on his lips. She glowers up at him, as she attempts to push him into the sand, a smile ghost her soft pink lips and a deep blush spread over her cheeks, as he throws his head back and lets out a roar of laughter after a second the girl's own peal of laughter joins his.

She stands out in the group noticeable, as the only non-Quileute. Her pale white skin, which glows in the moonlight, while her long, wavy brunette hair flutters lightly in the sea breeze making her appear almost ethereal compared to the sun-kissed golden-hue tan of those around her.

As the couple reach one of the logs, the young man drops his arm from the girl's slender waist, only to take her hand as she steps away from him to sit down. She shivers as the cool breeze whips between them. He stares down affectionately at her, smiling amused by the way she is wiggling on the log, trying to get comfortable, he subconsciously gently gives her hand several squeezes.

He leans down, tenderly pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as he speaks softly to her she looks up at him, through her lashes with large chocolate brown eyes, smiling shyly and nods, in response. The young man smiles broadly and bounds across the circle, to where the majority of the group have now congregated. The young girl shifts on the log, and begins to dry wash her hands, she looks uncomfortable and out of place, as she peeks timidly around her. Her eyes flutter back to follow the guy before she admits a low giggle at the boy and his friends' antics, before her gaze is drawn to the flames of the fire. Her features, illuminated by the flames, relax, as she becomes mesmerized by the untamed flames, entrancing her under its spell, as they flicker and dance in front of her, in the light sea breeze.

Having only just left her side, to go and fetch them both a soda, Bella watched Jacob clear the circle of logs surrounding the bonfire in just a few large strides, before his two best male friends, tackled him to the ground. Bella laughed softly at the play fight which ensued, before the hypnotizing flickers of the fire's wild flames, spellbound her. Bella's mind drifts off and her warm chocolate eyes become unfocused as she sank deeper into thought. Her eyes emulating the fire's flame; orange specks shimmered and danced, stared faraway, into the fire's abyss. The sound of the waves and the heat from the fire made Bella feel like she was back in Phoenix, sunbathing on the beach, once again, and an attack of home sickness rolled over her, breaking her thoughts, enable Bella to break the spell and magnetism of the fire.

The hum of animated chatter and laughing which filled the air, reached Bella, as she came out of her trance. As she caught his eye, Jacob flashed her, one of his trademark sunny smiles, Bella felt her own face break into a smile as Jacob rolled his eyes playfully at her. Bella chuckles softly and raised an eyebrow in reply. It looked like he and Embry were currently being told Quil's latest escapade, as the younger boy talked excitedly and gestured wildly. Bella guessed whatever it was it seemed to be entertaining the two other boys. Suddenly Jake's loud, deep rumbling laugh, followed by Embry's deafening laughter, resonated through the peaceful ambience, startling Bella, making her jump in surprise. Jake's body shook, under the force of his laughter, as he doubled over holding his stomach, and wiping his other hand across his cheek. Embry was in the same position, but with one hand resting on Jake's shoulder, the other clinging to his stomach, as if he needed Jake's support not to collapse to the floor under the weight of his laughter. Quil stared intently at his two childhood friends who were now both crying with laughter in front of him, with a straight serious expression before he too couldn't keep the laughter in, any longer. Bella smiled at her best friend with pure adoration as he and his, and now her friends, laughed so happily and tranquil.

This was when Jake looked like _her_ Jacob, smiling, carefree and happy, the weight of the world gone from his shoulders. He looked free, and so serene, just like the young man she had gone to all those months ago, with a couple of unwanted motorcycles, right before everything had changed, changing him, her and their friendship forever; Jake had phased, Harry had died, she had run off to Italy and Edward along with all the other Cullens had returned home.

In that moment she saw the real Jake, free of restraints, burdens, loyalties, responsibilities, and free of unrequited feelings, and her heart gave a heavy thud, he really was sort of beautiful, in fact he was more than just sort of, he truly was beautiful inside and out, as she took in the twinkle of his eyes, the sound of his laughter, which made her heart fly, the way his fringe flopped into his eyes, and the way he swept it back with his hand, even the way his muscles moved, in his arms and chest as he laughed. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She argued with herself it was purely because he looked so happy, that she had thought he was beautiful. She figured that since he was her best friend, and their emotions had always been so entwined, his pain was hers, hers his, and the same went for joy. This is all she wanted for him all she wished for was that he could always be like this, feel like this, look the way he did, in this moment. She wished she could take a picture of him, to keep this Jacob, forever.

Maybe once she and the Cullens had left, Jake and the pack could get some normality back in their lives, maybe even go back to normal, she wondered. Maybe once she was gone, this is how Jake would be. He could be happy again without her around.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" A deep, husky voice broke through her thoughts, making her jump, again. _Why am I so jumpy tonight?_ Bella turned her head to look into the weathered face of her father's best friend, and Jacob's dad, Billy Black.

"Yeah, he does. He really does," She nodded, smiling at the much older man, who had somehow wheeled himself beside her, without her even noticing. "He looks like he doesn't have a care in the world, right now. I wish he was always like this." She replied truthfully.

"It's because of you Bella. You have a lot to do with how he looks right now"

"Me?" Her scepticism was apparent to both of them, as she shook her head.

"He is happy because of you, because you are here." Billy added, as Bella looked at him, questioningly. "We both know that isn't true Billy. I was actually just thinking the opposite. I have caused Jake more pain and trouble than anyone should have to deal with, in the short time I have been a part of his life, again. You and I both know it Billy. If I wasn't around he would be like this all the time. You know how much I care for you both Billy, and I have never tried to cause…"

"Oh hush, child. You stop right now." Billy chided her. Bella shook her head again. "Quil and Embry are good for him. They are the real cause for this side of Jake. He has always been this happy, sunny person, he is so like Sarah, isn't he?", she smiled, the clear love and adoration for Jake's late mother, evident in her voice, as Billy looked at her, surprised she remembered his late wife, so clearly, he thought she had forgotten a lot from her past here in Forks, and La Push.

Bella continued when Billy didn't answer her, "It is only since I came back, he seems to have lost his sparkle. Those two" she nodded to Embry and Quil, "really are good for him, although those three are somewhat rather troublesome together," She laughed remember the times she had hung out with them all in Jacob's garage before everything had changed. "I'm glad he has them" _he will need them soon, _she silently added.

"I wish that… I wish… Sometimes I think… Just that… You know I…" She stopped herself, from finishing the sentence, afraid to say it out loud, let alone admit it to herself, let alone anyone else especially Jacob's own father. Instead the unsaid sentiment hung in the air around them, whispering, and chanting all that was left unsaid. All the regrets, the 'what ifs', the 'could have beens', the 'wishes', the 'unrequited hopes' and 'feelings'.

Bella knew she had caused Jacob, a great deal of pain, she wasn't completely sure the reasons behind it, bar the fact that before he phased he had hinted at liking her more than just her best friend and also the whole best friend dating his mortal enemies and yet he was still willing to be her best friend, risking his life and those of his brothers to keep her safe even now, with Cullens back. Although to get to where they were now, had been a difficult and slow process, to get Jacob to talk to her, let alone forgive her. Her betrayal and her sudden abandonment to run off and save the boy who had discarded her in the woods, like a dead carcass that day, the same boy who had broke her heart and left her in a near catatonic state for months on end, had been a bitter and painful experience for Jake to come to terms with however, after Paul and Emmett close call while she had been hidden in Jacksonville, unknowingly, had been the turning point. Slowly Jake had reached out and offered her the small olive branch she had been praying for; only for Edward to deny her the chance to re-build her friendship with his mortal enemy and her very best friend.

However Bella wasn't the same pushover she had been all those months ago, before he had left. Well she was, but just not when it came to Jake. She owed him her life, he had been the one to painfully try and piece her back together bit by bit. After what had seemed like many heated and difficult arguments as well as a few insane plans to visit La Push; some successful, some not so much, Edward had eventually decided he wouldn't keep pushing her to such perilous limits so she could see Jacob. He had reluctantly given her his blessing to attend such events like tonight's Bonfire on first beach. Bella had only been allowed to one other, so far, where the Quileute Legends were shared, this time told by from Billy, the tribe's chief and Old Quil. It was very sobering to hear the legends, told in Billy's deep majestic and magical voice, knowing that this time she heard them they were all true.

Billy Black was an extremely astute man. He may have been chief of his tribe by blood and heritage, but he was well respected in his tribe, for the man he was. He was very wise, perceptive, and was a natural leader. Billy saw things that many other people would never notice. It was this skill, which made him well aware of how his son felt about Bella Swan, he had known for some time, he had a good idea just how strongly these feelings went. Billy was aware of how the rest of the pack felt about Bella; Quil, Seth and Embry, had all taken instantaneously to Bella before they had phased, and now they had, they all accepted her as pack and as a sister, as had Sam and Jared, although they were more reserved and cautious of her, Sam especially. The Alpha was the oldest and most serious of the pack, but Billy knew, this wasn't the man himself, but what the responsibilities and life had made him. He was extremely reserved and guarded where Bella was concerned, although this was due to her relations with the Cullens, together with her complete acceptance and forgiveness of the Leech's treatment of her; it had been Sam who had found her that evening, and Sam had felt incredibly protective of her since. Bella had no idea how the pack felt towards her, she felt extremely self conscience around them, especially Paul and Leah, who were openly hostile to her. They were very outspoken in their aversion and condemnation of the tiny girl, sat beside him.

In fact the only ones, she was seemed comfortable around were the three youngest, besides Jake. Bella knew Jake's two 'sidekicks' liked her, from the friendships she had formed with them before phasing but Billy knew even without that, they would have happily accepted her, simply because Jake thought so highly of her, would have been enough for both Quil and Embry, to welcome her into their world, and their close circle of trust. But Billy knew, even without this Bella would have won them over, as she had and quickly established herself within the group, on her own credits.

They had grown incredibly fond of her, and the strong bond the trio had, quickly flowed outwards to embrace Bella. Billy had never seen any of the three boys try to establish anyone else within their friendship. Even now, with all three members of the pack, Billy had seen them all embrace the pack dynamic, and the other wolves as their brothers, Billy knew the bond between these three, went deeper then even that. It was deeper than blood, and bones, and even spirit warriors, they were brothers now because of the pack, but they had already considered each other brothers, since the day their mothers had put them together. Billy was glad Jake had these two boys, because it was them, that had been Jacob's support as he lost his mother, dealt with Billy's illness and then disability and as his own flesh and blood siblings left him the first chance they got to escape the rez. They had been there for Jake the same way Jake had been there for them. Billy stared at the three towering boys and remembered Sarah laughing and fondly referring to them as her 'three musketeers', and that's how they had stayed until now. Their motto has always been 'one for all, and all for one'. Billy knew that they felt just as protect of Bella, as they did each other. However it seemed to Billy, Bella was completely unaware of the bonds and the impact she had had, on Jake, his two sidekicks, as she called them, as well as the rest of the pack and the two imprints.

Bella was older than the trio, by roughly two years, Seth by a few more, but they all towered above her, and they all loved and adored her like a sister. It was hard when she stopped visiting, but Billy was aware that it had had nothing to do with Bella herself. Yes he was well aware that Jacob had refused her futile attempts to mend the bridges she had broke, dashing to her Leech's rescue, but hell he knew Bella, just as well as her father. She would never have forgiven herself had something happened to the Leech, and it was this knowledge, which had allowed Billy to forgive her the minute he knew she had left, as much as he hated the pain it had caused is only son. However he hadn't stopped worrying about the child, he loved like a third daughter, until he knew she was home safe, well and alive. Jacob had taken a lot longer to come around, and he had grown more and more depressed each and every day he was apart from her. Billy also knew that had Jacob reached out to her, Bella wouldn't have been allowed to visit or have certain visitors. The leech had more control over Bella, than even Charlie or Bella realised, and Billy was sure had Jacob and Bella not conducted such wild and dangerous plans to see each other, and Billy, himself, reaching out to the head of the Vampire coven, to have a private chat, then Billy was sure Edward would have kept the restraining order going. No one but Carlisle and himself knew of the conversation they had had, and he was pretty sure Carlisle had told Edward that he wasn't going to win any points by refusing Bella, the opportunity to see her friends. Edward quickly realised he would gain more by allowing it, and he had. Bella was now so grateful she would happily let Edward tell her when and how long she could come down to the reservation for. Although this greatly annoyed Billy that the Bloodsucker was still, as he saw it, controlling Bella, he was glad a small step had been made. The look on his son's face was enough for Billy to know it was good enough for now. He just had to try and think up more ways to get Bella down here. Billy knew Jacob was in love with Bella, and he like Charlie believed Bella, loved Jacob, to some degree, in some way, shape or form. She just needed time to see it for herself. Jacob was right for Bella, he was her natural path her life should and would have travelled had she not met the Bloodsucker. When Billy had heard from Jacob's shouting and raving one night that to Bella planned to be changed into one of them, he had nearly passed out with shock, before almost ringing Charlie to tell him everything, it was only the realisation that this would only push Bella further towards the Leeches, or worse speed up the vampirisim of Bella. Billy knew he needed time, and so did Jacob, as well as Bella herself, the longer she was human, the better so with a heavy heart he had put the phone down, and not told a soul what he knew. But he vowed that same night it would be over his dead body Bella became one of them. Hell that would be like Rebecca or Rachel, his own flesh and blood daughters becoming one; nope, no way. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan, he thought as he watched Bella, watching the boys laughing.

"That you hadn't come to Jacob all those months ago? That he didn't care about you? That none of them were wolves? Or that they didn't feel they have to protect you and will all do whatever it takes while risking getting hurt or even dying trying to protect you?" He summarised.

Bella dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap, merely nodding to all that he had declared.

"Bella, this is their duty. It is their calling. It's a gift from the spirits", as he spoke his eyes focused on his only son, who was now playfully wrestling Quil in the sand. His handsome face radiated like the sun, his smile stretching across his whole face, and showing his pearly white teeth, which glowed against his deep bronze coloured skin; this was his mother's smile, Billy's very own Sarah's smile. This smile, was only present when Bella was around, it was like she brought out his happy, sunny side that had disappeared the day his mother had passed away, it had taken years before even a glimmer of this side of his son had appeared again. Then Bella had announced she was coming home, and Billy begun to see this side of Jacob coming out more and more, until that day Bella had appeared all those months ago. Suddenly Jacob was back, and Billy had never been so happy, but it had been too good to be true. The night Jacob phased, everything changed. Jacob was angry, and distressed at war with himself, and everyone around him. He hated himself, and his wolf, and everything it stood for. It was Sam's alpha order to avoid Bella, and not speak to her, that was the last straw for Jacob, and which caused him the most distress of all. It was this ardent need to keep Bella in his life that he found a way around the gag order, and thankfully brought Bella back into their lives and they saw glimpses of the old Jacob, begun to show again, even if only for it to snap back off again, when she left for Italy, and then not being able to visit. It was only on these small visits she made to the rez that this side of Jacob came out, and Billy wanted more than anything for his Sarah's Jacob to come home for good again and Billy knew Bella was the key, to unlocking Jacob.

"Even though some of them believe it to be more of a curse, this is what they were born to do, and while you are human, they will protect you. But if you think for one second, that is the only reason, Jacob or the other boys feel compelled to protect you then you are blind, child. _You are family, to me, to them, to us,_ and we look after for _our_ family, Bella. You carry too much guilt, it isn't your fault that cold ones are threatening you, and in doing so they are also threatening the tribe. Even if you weren't here, the cold ones would still come, and the pack would still be here." He turned and looked at her, patting her hands, until she looked at him, her eyes showing so many different emotions. This child held some power that even she knew nothing about. Of that he was sure. She draw people to her, she was old beyond her years but so naïve and innocent in a lot of other ways. The fact she had been pulled into the supernatural world, was out of her control, even though he knew she felt she had chosen to immerse herself within it. He had always believed she was to be a part of the supernatural world, although not in the way she had been. His Sarah had always told him and Charlie, that one day we would be one, one family. Charlie had laughed believing it to be a foolish hope, of a woman, who loved his daughter as her own, and wished nothing more than to have her one day as a daughter in law. However Billy secretly agreed with his wife. He had spent many hours watching the two toddlers, as they grew into children. He had seen the pull between them, and he believed something bigger than all of them, was working its magic. Until Bella stopped coming at 12, not long after Sarah passed away. Suddenly everything had begun to unravel. Billy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"The difference is that Jacob was thrilled when he learnt you were coming home again. He may care for you more than you do for him, but don't ever think he would be better off without you around, you complete that boy. I see a ray of happiness in him now that I haven't seen in years Bella." Bella knew Billy was referring to Jake's mother's untimely death, then Billy becoming wheel chair bound, and his older twin sisters leaving. "Don't get me wrong Bella Jake has always been happy, it's in his nature, but only now, can I see the real light in him. It flickers, but only when you are here does it blaze like it does now". Bella had looked down at her hands again. He raised his hand, and lifted her chin her round large chocolate brown eyes swam with unfallen tears. "Look at him Bella, and tell me you don't see it?"

"This would have been and it still is a burden to Jake to some degree, but your complete acceptance of him, the boy and the wolf, has helped him come to terms with who and what he is. Just the fact he can help protect you has given him a true purpose for being a spirit warrior, and he is slowly embracing himself at last. That is because of you Bella". Billy squeezed the hand he was still holding and wiped her tears tenderly, with his other. Bella's heart squeezed, she loved Billy as a second father, and this one simple act of kindness made her realise, the bonds she had made with him as a child, still run just as deep for him as they did for her. She had merely blocked them out, all those years ago, for self preservation.

"Don't ever doubt that you are ever anything but a blessing to my son. He needs you as much as you need him. You have a bond that goes as far back as diapers, hell maybe even further, even if neither of you remember." He laughed as he patted her shoulder, as she smiled. Billy leaned in and whispered "You used to talk to my Sarah's belly, and make him wiggle" Bella pealed a soft laugh as she blushed at this new information.

She looked up towards the boy she had talked to, even before he was born, to see he was now watching his father and best friend with a serious expression on his face. Bella blushed, and looked down, as she thought to herself; _I wonder if he can hear everything that's being said? I hope not. _But her eyes had a mind of their own, as they sought out his face blush deepened as she caught Jake's eye again as he smiled his massive toothy grin at her, just as Seth bounded over, blocking Jake from her sight. Seth leapt through the air, bounced twice and fell besides her, spraying her with sand in the process.

"Hey Bella, how you doing? Did I do something?" he asked as Billy begun pushing his chair over to Sue Clearwater, Seth's mum, and the other elders.

"No boy I need a drink! And since no one is getting me one, I'll get it myself!" the husky deep voice of Billy called over his shoulder. Seth and Bella laughed. Seth leaned in to whisper "How are we meant to know if he don't ask? He must think we have magical powers" Bella laughed as Billy called out "I heard that! I may be old and in this chair but my ears work fine!" his deep chuckle following after him. Bella leaned over and whispered "exactly, anyone would think you could turn yourself into a massive horse sized shaggy dog or something!" Seth laughed loudly before replying "Now that would be some kind of awesome party drink!"

"Well it sure would beat my party trick, that's for sure" Bella giggled in response.

Seth was only fourteen, and had only recently phased along with his older sister and Quil, taking the pack to a very large eight. Seth had reminded Bella of Jacob the first time she had met him, and now he had shot up in height and suddenly become more muscular due to the accelerated wolf gene, being activated he looked very much like Jake's younger brother. However whereas the others all looked like they were in their early to mid twenties, Seth looked like he was about her age, maybe twenty, which was rather unnerving, especially when he was nearly four years younger than her. She had asked Jake, how come the others all looked much older than Seth, Jake had laughed and said something about finishing puberty, at which point Bella had squealed and put her hands over her ears and clamped her eyes tightly shut. Jacob had wrestled her hands away and laughed at her, "well you did ask but I'll get Seth to explain it to you!" Bella's eyes had flown open, and as she tried to pull her hands free to slap him as she squealed "don't you dare!" The horror, she had no idea who would be more embarrassed Seth or herself if that conversation was broached but she also knew they would both be teased mercilessly about it for months to come, and that was something neither of them wanted. She also knew it would only cause to rile Seth's volatile sister further, something Bella desperately didn't want to do, at any cost.

However her threat to never come back to La Push, was enough to make Jacob to pledge silence, on the matter. Bella blushed as she thought of this again, as she sat next to Seth. She looked up to see Jake smiling at her, knowingly. He winked, and smirked. Bella glowered at him. She suddenly realised Seth was still waiting for a response.

"Sorry Seth, in a world of my own. I'm good, all things considering", she smiled.

"Ah, Bella no vamps are going to get through us! Jake's right you worry too much" he laughed good naturedly at her, but all it did was remind her, how kind and young he was, and how much he was risking for her, and she felt awful again.

"I worry with good reason, Seth! I feel awful that any of you would risk your lives for me. It's not up to guys to keep me safe" she sighed.

"Damn right it isn't! But it isn't like we get a choice is it? Leech lover!"

Bella gasped at the venom directed at her, she hadn't realised anyone was so close by, but then she saw someone had appeared in front of them. She looked at the large copper skin feet, men's as was the voice, so it wasn't Leah, _thankfully!_ Bella carried on dragging her eyes upwards, slowly. She didn't want to see who the face of the venom filled voice belonged too. She was far too scared to see what other emotions would be in their face. Paul, the most volatile wolf, towering above them, his face a mask of hatred, distrust, dislike, disgust, repulsion, revulsion, anger the list was endless.

"Go away Paul, no one was talking to you and no one definitely wasn't asking for your two bobs of crap" Seth snapped. Bella was surprised that lovely calm, bouncy happy Seth, had spoken with so much anger at the much older, and larger wolf. Once again Bella was causing problems within the pack. Bella stammered, "P-P-Paul" but after that she was at a loss, as to what to say.

She didn't understand why any of the wolves, besides Jacob, felt compelled to protect, except out of duty. She knew Jacob would protect her even if it was him alone, against an army of vampires.

Suddenly out of no way Jacob had flown at Paul, knocking him to the ground, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH LAHOTE BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

Paul, bounced back on to his feet simultaneously, hissing "and what are you gonna do Black? Did I hurt the bloodsucker's pet's feelings? Poor little pale face boohoo! Go cry to your leech" Paul was speaking to her, but never took his eyes of Jacob's. Both men were waiting, for the other to throw the first punch that would end in one of them being badly injured.

Bella who had already begun trying to scurry to her feet once she had seen Jacob fly at Paul, watched as his face contorted in rage at each of Paul's comments. Trying to get up off the sand, for Bella was a feat in itself, trying to do it and swiftly combined with the fear of a potential fight breaking out, was making her even more clumsy than normal. The two men were particularly nose to nose, their bodies shaking violently and their fist clenched so tightly they looked translucent, all the while trading insults.

"STOP IT!" Bella squealed as she tried to get in between them. She had just managed to place a palm on Jacob's burning naked chest when suddenly hot arms clamped around her, lifting her off her feet, and carrying her away from the two men. As their bodies blurred in front of her and were abruptly replaced by two massive horse sized wolves, snarling at each other. Bella struggled in the arms that held her prisoner. "Put me down! Now! Stop them!" She bawled, before whimpering a sobbing "please". She felt her body vibrating, before she realised it was her own sobs that were making her shake. She collapsed into the warm body behind her, slumping into the searing embrace, as the two wolves, drove at each other snapping and biting, and growling at each other furiously.

"Bella, how could be so bloody stupid?" came the husky deep voice of Embry from behind her, he pulled her into his chest, trying to get her to stand. Sam bounded over to check on her, secure she wasn't hurt, he picked her up and spun her into Embry's arms again so he could hold her properly as she sobbed, before he whirled around to the now fighting wolves.

"**STOP! NOW**!" Sam bellowed, everyone in the group felt the power of his command, as the two wolves stopped mid fight and slumped to the ground whimpering. Bella wriggled in Embry's arm so he turned his body slightly so she could see Jacob's wolf. She looked up to see Jared come running over the beach from Sam's house, before flinging something at the two wolves. _Ah sweats! Of course! _Bella wiped her eyes, as Embry squeezed her, trying to reassure her, Jake was ok, he let her reposition herself, so she was facing forwards once again.

The two wolves, slowly pulled themselves up, and gingerly both picked up the item of clothing in their mouths, before running for the trees.

Sam turned round and looked at Bella, like a headmaster looking at someone caught skipping school. Bella dropped her gaze, and begun digging the sand with her toes.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking? You know better than to get in the middle of two wolves fighting! You could have been badly hurt or worse killed! Then what the hell would we told Charlie let alone the Cullens! War would have ensued!" He cursed loudly, as Bella felt a lump raise in her throat. She had thought of nothing but trying to protect Jacob. Rather stupidly. What could she really do besides distract him enough to get him hurt.

"Sorry" Bella mumbled. Emily came over and gave her a squeeze. "Sam is just freaking out Bella. That was just too close a call Bella. None of us want to see you get hurt." She chastised while all the time cuddling me, and rubbing my back, trying to calm my sobs. "It wasn't the wisest thing you have done" she chuckled, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Wise? Me? Nope!" Bella pointed at her chest, shaking her head as she smiled at her friend, "You know me Ems, I don't exactly make very good decisions!"

As Emily laughed at her, Bella was glad Emily was so lovely, she always had been, right from the first day, but even now Bella was back with Edward, the pack and Emily and Kim still seemed to accept her, and like Bella. The only two who were openly hostile was Paul, no surprises there and Leah. The rest always treated her like she belonged. Sam normally kept a serious guarded approach to Bella, so he had unnerved her with his yelling. Emily must have given him a look because suddenly Sam was crushing Bella to him, and apologising into her hair for scaring her, and stated he was just sacred, at how close she had gotten before the boys had phased. After all he and Emily had an extremely good idea of what could have happened, had Embry not grabbed Bella and moved her out of the way. Bella knew Jacob would never have phased that close to her, but Paul was a different story.

Suddenly she was taken from Sam's crushing embrace to an even fiercer hold.

"C-c-ca-can't Bre-ath-e" Bella gasped, as she was crushed into a warm chest, she knew it belonged to Jake. She could smell the glorious musky woody smell that was his. She took a large inhale of his scent, masking it as she needed the air, but she truthfully she was just glad to be surrounded by the reassuring smell as much as the arms wrapped around her torso. Knowing Jake as she did she knew he would be wrecked with guilt at how close she had been to getting hurt because of him, especially if she had scared Sam. She knew without a doubt that she had positively freaked Jake out.

She hugged him back with all her strength, not that he would have even felt the pressure of it. She was just as scared as he was but not about her safety but his. She felt him kiss her hair, over and over.

"Bells!" He exclaimed her name, like someone gasping air after being under water too long.

"I didn't want you fighting over me. Paul is right." Bella spoke into his chest, her lips almost touching his skin as she spoke. "I knew if I could get you to look at me I could calm you down!" She argued, as she felt him shake his head above hers.

"Well darn, I was just about to see who wanted to place a bet!" Someone said. Bella pulled her head up so she could see, to look for the idiot the voice belonged too. The voice had managed to dispel some of the left over tension in the air as the other wolves and elders laughed. Quil stood grinning back at her.

"QUIL ATEARA! Bella scolded "How can you be so… so… so… flippant! Jake could have been hurt!" All the wolves including Jacob, except Paul were now roaring with laughter.

"Damn right Leech lover!" muttered Paul, from behind Quil. Embry and Seth patted Jake on the shoulder as they passed and went to stand alongside Quil, and in front of Paul almost like they were making a barrier, between him and me and Jake.

"Whatever Lahote! Whenever you're ready to go again, just say! I'll happily save the women; sorry the girls of La Push the job of castrating you!" Jacob guffawed.

"_Right now! Let's go_ Black!" He snarled, trying to barge through Quil and Embry, who were ready and waiting to grab him. "Come on _little_ _boy_! If you can put the bloodsucker's pale face pet down, that is! Oh wait isn't it time for her to run back to the bloodsucker?" Jake growled. Bella flinched at the terminology. _Is that really how they see me? Hang on… _

"Oi! Who the hell are you calling a pet? How dare you! You don't know a damn thing about…" as she spoke she streamed over to where Paul was being held back and began poking him in his chest with all her force, which felt like a butterfly fluttering against his chest to Paul, before she was once again picked up by burning strong arms and swung around, so she was now facing in the opposite direction finger still pointed mid air.

"For God's sake Bella will you stop trying to get yourself hurt or worse" Jake seethed "Lahote I suggest you begin speaking to Bella with more respect, before I teach you some!" Jacob snarled at the angry man in front of him, violently shaking again.

Paul just growled at him, in return "Whatever pup!"

Quil looked between the two men both and turned to look at Bella. He chuckled at the sight of this tiny girl, who was still clearly fuming at Paul's remarks and being told off by Jacob. Sometimes she had no idea just how much danger she seemed to not only attract but welcome. She glared at the sound of his laugh.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. LAUGHING. AT?" She growled.

" You!" he chuckled. "You have got balls Bella! I'll give you that." She blushed fiercely, at his compliment, and the cheers from Embry, Seth and Jared, in agreement. Jake shook his head at him. "Quil, don't give her ideas!" Sam snapped. Jake took her in his arms, and whispered into her ear, "Honey, I love your feisty side but please don't ever give me a heart attack by doing that again ok?" Someone called out "here, here!" it sounded very much like Sam. She looked up at him shyly, as Emily, was rubbing his arms, and smiled kindly at her, "He cares" she mouthed to the younger girl.

Paul muttered something she couldn't hear, but it certainly made the wolves around him to snap their heads at him, some growled, but Bella's attention was solely on the wolf, who had dropped his arms from her waist and was now stood in front of her violently shaking and growling. Bella lifted a hand in front of her and stepped closer, she heard faintly someone call her name in warning as she pressed her tiny pale hand on the deep bronzed skin, of her best friend. Instantly he calmed at her touch as she knew he would, the shaking stopped, but he was still staring murderously at the other man.

"Since it looks like round two is about to go down in about ninety seconds who wants to place a wager?" Quil quipped.

"Bella?" Embry laughing asked.

She gave an empty half smile knowing they were trying to lighten the mood, but not finding it remotely funny. She continued to caress Jake's back trying to calm him.

"Come on Bells!" Quil cajoled using Jake's nick name for her. "You gotta have faith in our boy here!" he added, nodding at Jake.

Her hand pressed firmly into his back as she saw him tense his back. She glanced up at the back of the tower of golden muscles in front of her, knowing as his muscles twitched under her hand he was waiting for her to knock him down in front of his whole pack. _What have I done to this boy? Damn Quil making Jake question her faith in him._

_..._

_So what do you think? Shall I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Urban Rose

**Pairing**: Bella/Edward and Bella/Jacob

**Genre: **_ Drama, Friendship, Romance_

**Rating**: _M (eventually)_

**Beta/Pre-Readers:** BABS81410

**In Progress **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"_Come on Bells!" Quil cajoled using Jake's nick name for her. "You gotta have faith in our boy here!" he added, nodding at Jake. _

_Her hand pressed firmly into his back as she saw him tense his back. She glanced up at the back of the tower of golden muscles in front of her, knowing as his muscles twitched under her hand he was waiting for her to knock him down in front of his whole pack. What have I done to this boy? Damn Quil making Jake question her faith in him._

**Chapter two**

**Bella**

Stepping to stand beside Jake, I grasped his hand in mine, entwining our fingers, and squeezing his hand firmly.

"Well duh, Quil! Sure, sure whatever," I replied using Jake's catch phase I had adopted, much to Edward's annoyance. I saw the corner of Jake's mouth twitch as he tried not to smile. I knew he had realised what I was doing, and felt the slightest squeeze on my hand.

The boys all hooted in response, letting Paul go as they pumped their fists in the air. Paul surprisingly, was looking rather smug. _Does he really think he stands a chance against Jake? Not that they are serious. I can play them at their own games, and call their bluff. _

"So what odds are you gonna give me? My money is on Jake. Five dollars." Jake, who had calmed at the sound of my touch and voice, laughed merrily, while playing mock hurt, he had somehow pulled me in front of him and had wrapped his arms around me, without letting my hand go. _How does he do that? _It always felt so normal and natural to always be so tactile with Jake.

"Five dollars? Is that all I'm worth Bells? Charming! Just five dollars" he tutted teasingly, leaning down to look at me with hurt puppy eyes. I laughed at him, and raised my hand, to playfully push his cheek away as he turned his face quickly and kissed my palm. _I really should tell him not to do that, but… I don't mind it, I like it. It's us. But I'm with… _My thoughts were interrupted thankfully by Jared.

"She doesn't wanna give her money _away_ Black!"

He snickered from behind us. He was clearly trying to get a reaction out of Jake, and inflate Paul's already big head. I rolled my eyes before I peered under Jake's elbow, to glare at Jared.

"Make it fifty Embry!" before I playfully winked at Jared, who laughed, surprised alongside Kim, Sam and Emily. Jake gave me a squeeze, pulling me back into an upright position, wrapping his arms, around me again and pulling my back into him, and kissing me on the back of my head. I smiled contentedly at his gestures and how the atmosphere had thawed to now a playful one. "Thanks Honey, don't worry it will be easy money, sure you don't wanna make it a hundred?" he laughed.

Embry and Quil were looking at us deviously and whispering, I suddenly felt Jacob tense, at whatever they were saying and Jared laughed behind me. Seth was looking very nervous, and Paul looked like the prize ram in front of a field of ewes, which didn't make me feel good at all. Embry and Quil, both smiled innocently at me, and I suddenly felt very uneasy.

"What are you two up to?" I demanded.

"How about we up the stakes instead Bella?" Quil asked. I was suddenly extremely suspicious, Jake didn't like what they were thinking and it was making Seth nervous, and the others found it highly amusing, and as for Paul, that look was just creepy.

"Like?..." I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like this.

"I don't have any more money, although I won't be losing so what the hell, a hundred then!" Trying to turn it back to money, I gambled higher. I've never ever gambled before and here I was betting more money than I had to spare. Thank goodness I trusted Jake completely. Although I didn't like the idea of him fighting Paul, especially for over me or for money, but I didn't believe they really would. Sam wouldn't let them I was positive I just had to prove to them I had complete faith in Jake.

"Actually let's say two", I chuckled at my own bravery.

"NO!" Jake exclaimed crossly.

"It's fine Jake, honestly. We both you know won't lose!" I smiled up at him, but he didn't look away from the boys in front of us.

"Don't go there!" He warned. Now I was confused. _What the hell does that mean "Don't go there"?_

"Jake? It's easy money, remember!" But his face, from this angle looked really severe._ What on earth is going on?_ "Jake? What's going on I want to know." I tried to turn in his arms to see his face properly, but he kept his embrace tight, so I couldn't shift around. I looked towards the two mischief makers in front of me, because whatever was going on it clearly was bugging Jake.

"So come on then guys what's the currency? But I'm will tell you now there is no way in hell I am _removing_ any item of clothing" I stated firmly.

Suddenly everyone, begun laughing exuberantly, even Paul. I smiled, I guessed as much. _Little pervs!_

"Bella what do you think of us? I am deeply hurt you would think that of me! I see you like my little sister!" Embry declared, with his hand over his heart and a sorrowful look on his face, all the while trying not to burst into more laughter.

"Little? I'm older than you wolf boy!" I tried to keep my voice serious but I laughed half way, at his expression.

"Yes, well maybe in birthdays but erm I hate to tell you this, in every other way I am bigger than you!" He chuckled, as he stood to his full height and puffed his chest out, like he was trying to do a courting ritual, while sticking his chin in the air, and resting his hands on his hips, broadening his shoulders.

I was quietly imitated at the mere size of him, in his full extent, and subconsciously leaned back into Jake, I felt Jake give me a gentle squeeze, in acknowledgement but he knew as well as I did there was no way I was going to let any of the others know that, especially Paul. So I did the only thing I could do and I stuck my tongue out at him. _So mature Bella! So mature_.

"Oh Bella so mature!" he laughed loudly again. _Damn that boy!_

"So come on then… what is it that _us_ mere humans don't know boys?" Kim called out. _Ah of course the imprints and Elders, if they were paying any attention to us young ones, were as much in the dark as I was. _

"Yes, come on, what's the master-mind plan of yours dumb and dumber?" I asked.

I had felt Jake stiffen at Kim's question but I felt his body vibrate softly as he chuckled at my endearments for his two best friends.

They both looked at each other, than at Jake, who shook his head above me.

"Ha Jake is too scared!" Paul taunted, "He knows he will lose or maybe it's because he knows it would never happen in a million years, even if he did win, which lets be honest is likely as the Leech lover doing it!" challenged Paul. "And we all know damn well she wouldn't be allowed to do it anyway let alone want too! Face it you're just some Leech Lover's pet lapdog!" he sneered.

_Wait what? She won't want to do it? Who? And what? Wait! This is about me? What the hell? What did they want me to do that Jake thought I wouldn't want to do or be allowed to do and by whom?_

"Well if someone doesn't tell me how the hell are you gonna know dipstick!" I confronted him angrily. Jake leaned down and kissed the top my head, trying to soothe me but I could feel he was still tense behind me, although I'm sure I felt him smile into my hair as I cursed. I had a pretty good idea I really didn't want to know and the uneasy feeling swirling around in my stomach wasn't helping me feel any better.

"Its fine Bells", Jake reassured me. "Don't worry about it. They're just being dumb, and Paul is just being… well being himself. Ignore him. Come on let's go get something to drink."

Jake loosened his embrace and taking my hand, to pull me towards the drinks bucket.

"No I want to know what it is now" I resisted stamping my foot, but only just.

I heard Kim and Emily murmured in agreement they were just in the dark just as much as I was.

I pulled on Jake's hand to stop him, trying to pulling me towards the drinks. I looked up into the dark pools of coffee that were his eyes, and stepped closer to him so I stood between his feet, and rested one hand on his broad chest, the other still holding his, "Look I hate the idea of you fighting full stop. Even when you have too, I hate it more than anything, so I definitely don't want you to fight for some stupid bet but these morons are beginning to bug the hell out of me because I know, you know, hell we all know you could kick Paul's butt in your sleep." I stated matter-of-factly, not breaking eye contact with Jake, hoping he could see and hear the sincerity in my words, voice and face.

At my words Jake's face broke into that heart stopping sunny smile, and the deep chuckle I loved. A giggle slipped from my lips, as I realised I had put that smile there; all me. I was euphoric for a moment before I heard laughter from surrounding us suddenly bringing me back to the here and now. _Concentrate Bella!_

"And maybe I wanna know just how much money _**we**_ are gonna win!" I called out over my shoulder loudly, daring Embry and Quil. I turned slightly, so I could see their faces, and raised an eyebrow in question, waiting.

Jake sighed agitatedly and I felt him drop my hand. I panicked fleetingly before I felt the warmth of his skin, as he took the step that separated us, I could feel his body and his presence even though he wasn't touching me. I worried what I had done to upset him so abruptly and realised I was already missing his hand in mine, which worried me more. To distract my mind and my hands I placed my hands on my hips in a defiant manner, I tilted my head to the boys facing us, and keeping my eyebrow raised and pulled my lips in a twisted to the side pucker, all the while hoping I looked more 'don't mess with me' then a rebellious toddler, throwing a strop. _Well you can hope Bella!_

Quil's face lit up with a devilish smile, "Oh but we already told you we didn't want your _money_ Bella! Remember? This is much more interesting. I just don't think _you're_ brave enough Bella. Do you Embry?"

"Nope deffo not, Sorry Bells", he taunted, using Jake's nickname like Quil had earlier.

I growled it wasn't as impressive as Jake's; in fact I sounded like a kitten, but oh well the gesture was there. "Sure, sure. So you say, I think you two just haven't actually got anything besides the stripping and don't want to look like the idiots you are." I retorted. All four boys were watching Jake closely then their eyes suddenly shot behind him to Sam. I turned to glance at Sam, who just nodded at them.

"Weeeeeellllllllllll" Quil began, dragging the word out as slowly as he could, his eyes now flickering between Jake and me, before settling on mine.

"We were thinking that if Paul loses he has to be your guard dog for a week…" ventured Embry, as Paul looked disgusted and the others all snickered, except Jacob. "But if he wins, Jake has to be his skivvy for a week!"Quil finished. I gasped.

"No way!" I stated.

"Hang on Bella, we haven't finished." Embry interrupted before I even got to rant.

"Didn't you say Jake could kick his butt Bella? That is what she said isn't it Embry?" Quil spoke, while trying really hard not to laugh. I could only imagine Jake's face I didn't want to see his face, especially as I was now looking at Paul's overly smug one. _I really would like to slap that smug look of his mug. _

"Hmmm yep, I'm pretty sure that's what she said. Isn't it Sam?" All our eyes flew to the Alpha's face, surprised Embry was actually asking Sam to verbally join in. Other than the nod, Sam had merely been a quiet observer, standing on the outskirts of the group, until now. Sam walked round to stand to the side of us, but situated himself safely in the centre, in what must be the "neutral zone". Jared, Emily and Kim followed, and stood with him, clearly wanting first row seats. _Great!_

Sam's normally stoic face, looked like he was trying very hard to maintain his composed, detached appearance. _Is Sam trying not to laugh? So now I'm the laughing stock for them all? Just bloody perfect! Why doesn't the ground ever open up and swallow me up when I want it too?_

I growled again, frustrated. Jake placed his large hand on my back, in the dip of my waist, just above my own hand on my hip, but so it wouldn't be seen by those stood around us. I calmed slightly at his reassuring touch, although normally he was always so forward and unabashed, at touching me, even in front of the other pack members, the elders, even Charlie. But for some reason, he had pulled back and now he didn't want anyone to see his secret reassurance. I was beyond confused but couldn't ask him, with all the damn supernatural hearing around us.

Taking a huge lungful of air, and letting it out slowly, I turned to the clowns in front of me.

"So are you going to tell me what Jake gets if he wins? Or just keep this charade going all night Laurel and Hardy? Because I'm getting rather bored now" I fake yawned for effect. I heard Emily and Kim giggle, and saw Sam and Jared both smile, out the corner of my eye. I could feel Jake, smiling behind me, I don't know how but I just knew he was.

"Well that's the best bit!" Quil quipped, beginning to bounce around with excitement! "He gets you!"

"What the hell?" I yelled, as Emily, Kim and someone else gasped in shock. I could feel myself growing angry, the heat spreading through me as I clenched my teeth and fists together. "I am not some prize like a bit of cattle!" I spat at them. "This isn't the middle ages! You do realise that don't you? You do realise you can't exchange women anymore? Right?" I screeched my control lost. "Three goats and a cow and you've got a virgin bride" I mimicked in a voice I imagined a Neanderthal may have used, although the fury in my voice made it sound more like someone had the said Neanderthal by his prize assets instead. _Ooooh now there's an idea… I wonder how close I'd get to the three stooges. _I was including Paul in this punishment. _I wonder who to go for first? Because I doubt I'll get to all three… hmmm Quil. Although on second thoughts I think he may like it a bit too much._ I shivered at that thought. Jake feeling it, took his hand away, before I realised he must have thought I shivered in the repulsion of being his prize. I spun round and grabbed his hand, trying to convey that wasn't why I was repulsed. I'd have to explain, but first I was still smarting from this chauvinistic stupid bet.

"Calm down Bells." Jake, spoke quietly, with a hint of hurt in his voice. If I didn't know him so well, I may have missed the flicker of pain which flashed across his face, before he placed an impassive expression across his face. "They don't mean like well like er that!" Jacob blushed, as I realised I had got the wrong end of the stick, the other boys chortled. _Oh the shame. _I blushed deeply, as Emily stepped towards me and rubbed my arm, trying to comfort me.

She was probably used to the boys' antics and their idea of fun, although I highly doubted being the Alpha's imprint, she had ever been a part of any of their 'fun'. _In fact I bet neither had Kim. Being an imprint obviously gave you some security and saved you this kind of teasing and ribbing._ I thought bitterly.

"Then what do they mean?" I asked Jake, as I tried to reassure him silently that I hadn't and wasn't cross at him, or disgusted at the idea of him "winning" me but I think my confusion was more evident than anything else.

"It doesn't matter, it's just them being immature and dumb you don't have to do anything. Let's get a drink Honey" He soothed, taking my hand again, and squeezing it.

"You have to stay here in La Push for a week" called out Quil, who wasn't going to let Jake sweep this under the carpet, like Jake was obviously desperately trying to do. Jake tried to drag me away from the circle of his pack members and imprints.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response, as my head whipped back to look at Quil, confused.

"Told you she wouldn't wanna do it, Black! You ain't dead enough for her" Paul spat.

Jake stopped, with a loud growl and as I was still following him, but looking over my shoulder at Quil, I hadn't realised he had stopped so I walked right into the 6' 7" solid wall of muscle that was my best friend, and went sprawling backwards into the sand, and straight onto my butt. Jacob was picking me up before I had realised what had even happened and was apologising and asking if I was alright over and over. I nodded mutely at him and dusted my shorts off before I turned around to face the crowing group of boys. Watching them all laughing at not just me but Jake, made me grow cross again.

"I didn't say that you bunch of mangy dogs! It's just that Charlie wouldn't let me" I argued, as I silently added neither would Edward.

"Whatever, we all know the truth, Bloodsucker lover!" Paul was really beginning to piss me off with his name calling and his venom I had never done anything to him, but try and be nice.

I could feel Jake begin to shake I reached behind to grab his hand without looking at him I was too scared to look in his eyes and too scared for him to look into mine. Jake could read me better than anyone else. He could literally see straight to my core. What he would see I had no idea but I knew I didn't want to risk it.

Embry still wasn't done bartering "He might if he thought you were staying at Emily and Sam's…" It was at this point, a deep voice chimed in.

"Bella would be staying with Emily and Sam_. If_ Charlie agreed to her staying. I don't see him even thinking about it, otherwise." Billy's voice made me jump, I had completely forgot the elders were here, witnessing this, yet none of them had said anything until now. Sue Clearwater must have been the other gasp I had heard, I thought to myself.

Everyone there was well aware he meant that there was no way in hell, Charlie would even think about allowing me to stay at Billy's these days, unless it was in an emergency and for one night only. Charlie may think of the Blacks' as family, and Jake as a son, but he still knew he was a teenage boy with a crush on his only teenage daughter.

"I can assure you all now, I will not be telling Charlie any more lies unless I damn well have too, and especially not over a silly bet boys!" I felt chastised because I knew Billy hated keeping secrets from Charlie, but had done so out of loyalty to the tribe, but my relationship with the Cullens, had thoroughly put a strain on Billy, who by nature was a very honest man. He hated keeping secrets he felt Charlie should know, but he couldn't share any of it because of the treaty. For which I was irrevocably grateful for.

"Bella don't worry it's just a dumb idea. Please let's go." Jacob spoke quietly and despondently. It was then I realised part of him, must have hoped that not only would I trust him to win, but that I would want to stay here with him for a week. Well not with him, but here in La Push. H_ow can he hope I could? Why would he want me to? _But I wasn't that naïve to know deep down, why he would want me too, after all graduation was rapidly approaching. He was more than aware of the impeding date, more so than even I was and I knew damn well how even though he would have known it was impossible that a small slither of him had hoped. And I had crushed that last hope. Again.

That is when I actually realised that graduation and my impending change was literally only a few weeks away and I would never get another chance to spend this much time, with Jake and my friends here, in La Push. Soon they would all hate me, including Billy and the urge to kill me, would be too great to over ride, let alone the treaty that would also be void. _Oh God!_ My breathing became rapid and shallow as panic began to set in. I tried to quickly tamper it down. _This is what you want! You want this! You want to be a vampire! You have to be one to be with Edward. Edward oh God! He never ever let's me visit for longer than a few hours and normally only when Charlie was present. He was never going to go along with this. But what about Jake?_

Could this be my last gift to Jacob?

I knew there was a very big chance Charlie would refuse point blank, but at least then I hadn't said no to Jake, or shown any doubt in him. But what if Charlie would, for some bizarre reason agree? Then what on earth would I tell Edward? Sorry love I'm having a long sleepover with your mortal enemies. But then again maybe just maybe he would understand and grant me this last chance to be with my extended family, here in La Push before I became like him, and would spend eternity with him and his family. _I doubt it he would ever agree in a million years but then again I doubt Charlie will either, so maybe that's the answer. But if he does than what are you going to do Bella? Do you want to spend a week here? Enough that you would actually defy Edward, if he refuses you permission? Permission? Where the hell had that come from I didn't need permission from anyone, I'm eighteen. I am only asking because it is the right thing to do by my father and my boyfriend. _

I realised then, that I really did want this chance, Edward would hate it and try to stop me but what could he really do besides start a war which would be overly dramatic even for Edward to say the least. _He needs to start trusting me!_

After all I was giving him eternity surely I could give Jacob, Billy, Embry, Seth, Quil, Emily, and the others a week? _It's just one week, that's nothing to a vampire Edward has said it himself._

If Jake won, and there was a lot riding on the 'if'… well not the winning, I knew he could, more what happened when he won I really had meant it when I said he could kick Paul's butt. I knew with all of my being, that he could, and he would make sure he did, for me, I knew he would. Besides this all depends on if they actually fight, I mean Quil and Embry were just joking, they won't actually make them even fight, so this is all a moot point, really I summarised. But as I was trying to fully weigh it all up in my mind, I felt the cold behind me, as Jake walked away.

Suddenly I felt my stomach fall and heart burst with pain, before I realised what I was doing I heard my voice speak, without my mind's consent.

"You're on Laurel and Hardy! Paul you better prepare to get ya scrawny butt whipped good and hard!"

I heard the gasp from behind me, and several from in front and to the side of me. _Ha not one of them thought I was gonna accept their poxy bet! Well you showed them Swan! You just opened a whole can of worms, but at least you shut em up! Oh god what have you done?_

Suddenly I was picked up and thrown in the air and caught again as I squealed. I was now looking down at the surprised but jubilant face of Jake. The look of pure amazement and happiness on his face took my breath away. I knew that no matter how much trouble this caused, I would do it again, to see this face again. "Really Bells? You would really do that for me?" I laughed happily, at his ecstatic mood.

"Of course Jake, but actually you'd be doing it for me? I'm not the one fighting anyone!" _Unless you count Charlie and Edward and Alice. Oh crap! I hate arguing with people actually I hate people even being slightly miffed at me… let alone full out furious. Oh well we have thrown the dice Bella, time to be a big girl, and see where they fall._

"Well that is if Emily and Sam will have me?" I spoke shyly, looking over at the couple. As Jake had lowered me but still had me squeezed to his chest, my feet floating in the air. Emily wore a matching ecstatic expression to Jake, as she squealed, jumping up and down exuberantly, "Yes! Yes! Yes!". Sam looked shocked. I blushed at his expression.

"Sam?" I whispered. Emily looked at him and elbowed him. He looked at her puzzled, then realised everyone was waiting.

"Eh… of course, of course you're more than welcome Bella" he looked slightly embarrassed, at his own surprised reaction, but gave me a genuine smile as Emily bounced over to hug me. Jake lowered me but didn't let me go, so she could wrap her arms around me.

"Now to ask Charlie" I said, as the rest of the boys, bar Paul all whooped and cheered.

"Leave Charlie to me Bella", Billy stated, smiling.

Jake crushed me to him, again as he whispered "Thank you Bells", I smiled up to him, as I placed my head against his chest I could hear his heart pondering. "Just make sure you don't get hurt please" I whispered so softly, that I was sure no one but he heard me.

His only reply was a chaste kiss to my forehead as I turned it slightly to look up as Billy spoke "looks like it's time to ask the chief boys" as Charlie made his way down to us, and I held my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Urban Rose

**Pairing**: Bella/Edward and Bella/Jacob

**Genre: **_ Drama, Friendship, Romance_

**Rating**: _M (eventually)_

**Beta/Pre-Readers:** BABS81410

**In Progress **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_A massive, massive Jacob Black hug to say thank you to the lovely **Babs81410, **who has offered to be my beta __J__. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story and especially those of you gorgeous ladies who have responded it means the world to me so THANK YOU! Love Samantha (Urban Rose) xx_

_"Now to ask Charlie" I said, as the rest of the boys, bar Paul all whooped and cheered. _

_"Leave Charlie to me Bella", Billy stated, smiling._

_Jake crushed me to him, again as he whispered "Thank you Bells", I smiled up to him, as I placed my head against his chest I could hear his heart pondering. "Just make sure you don't get hurt please" I whispered so softly, that I was sure no one but he heard me. _

_His only reply was a chaste kiss to my forehead as I turned it slightly to look up as Billy spoke "looks like it's time to ask the chief boys" as Charlie made his way down to us, and I held my breath_

**_Chapter three_**

**Bella**

As Charlie appeared, wading through the sand in his Police uniform and shoes, my heart was thundering in my chest. So much so, I thought at any minute it would smash though my ribs and make a run for it. Hell I wouldn't be far behind if it did!

As my father neared the group I wasn't sure which outcome I was praying more for; Charlie giving me permission, refusing it or Billy forgetting to ask.

"Breathe Bella," whispered a familiar voice, his hot breathe tickled my cheek and ear.

"Chief! Good to see you could make it!" Billy's deep rustic voice carried, as he called to his old friend.

"Jake would you get a couple of old codgers some cold beers, please Son?"

"Oi speak for yaself there old man! I'm younger than you, and ya damn well know it," was her father's playful reply.

Jake and I laughed at their exchange as did Sue, the other elders, the imprints, and a few of the other wolves.

"Ah tosh! A mere few years is all! That's nothing, I could still run rings round you!" Billy contested, making everyone laugh again. Bella smiled broadly, at the playful exchange between her father and Billy, and felt an overwhelming rush of emotion for the two older men.

Jake had sauntered over to the bucket housing the beers, but Charlie whistled, lifting a four pack in his hand, Jake nodded, but reached in any way to get us both a soda. As Charlie had looked up to attract Jake's attention, he must have noticed me for the first time, a surprised expression flashed across his face as he changed direction, and began to make his way over to me.

"Bells! I didn't expect to see you here tonight!" He grabbed me in a big, but awkward one armed embrace.

"Sorry dad, I haven't been home yet. Edward dropped me here after work. I haven't been here all that long myself. Just thought I'd come see Jake and the pa…gang. You know, before I get swept up in finals and graduation fever," I tried to put a natural smile on my face, as I spoke.

I didn't know who I was trying to reassure more, but I knew I was failing. It was true, I had come to see them, but not for the fact of finals or graduation. It had more to do with my impeding change that was like a huge elephant in the room. Jake caught my eye on his way back, and I saw a look of rage, hurt and something else flicker across his face, as he froze in place. He looked down at the sand as he made his way over to us. He handed me the can of soda, without a word or even looking.

"Alright Jake, son, how's it hanging?" I cringed at Charlie's attempt at trying to use what he deemed as his teenager talk. Which teenagers he was learning from, I had no idea, because any one I knew would never have said that, but hey what do I know! The teenagers I was friends with, didn't really count as normal teenagers, but even then Eric, Ben and Mike wouldn't use that phrase! However Jake snickered, and smiled up at him mischievously.

"It's-ta-dee right" he answered quickly, meshing the words together, smiling his huge toothy grin. I had to laugh, because if I hadn't known what his reply would be, to anyone else it merely sounded like he had said "it's alright".

"That's good, glad to hear it," Dad replied as the younger people all laughed. Charlie looked confused. Patting me on the shoulder, he said "I'm gonna catch up with the oldies Bells, Jake, guys, ladies," as he nodded to everyone and made his way over to the elders, perched on the logs around the head of the bonfire.

I exhaled loudly, and relaxed slightly. Jake had yet to take his previous position, and I felt cold without his touch.

Paul snorted, as he leered at me with malice; his top lip curling horridly, showing a few of his pearly white teeth, gleaming against his deeply tanned skin, and the light of the bonfire.

Rolling my eyes, I looked over towards the fire, as Emily made a comment so low, the older humans wouldn't hear it, from where they sat. Hell, I wasn't even sure I heard it, and I was next to her. I was adamant she had said, "Don't you dare say another word Paul."

"But I didn't say anything Emily," he said with fake innocence; trying to look virtuous, however, with the nasty sneer still plastered across his face, he just looked more malevolent. Emily wrapped her arm around my back in support, and began rubbing my arm. I knew Paul wouldn't dare say anything rude, or disrespectful to Emily, because if Sam didn't kill him, one of the other wolves would before he had even finished the sentence. I was still worried he would say something in front of Charlie.

"That may be so," she replied, "but I said don't say another word, and I meant it!" She scolded him. Paul growled, kicking at the sand furiously. Sam emitted a low deep growl as he stepped in front of us, blocking our view of Paul. At the same time a growl came from behind us, and two from behind Paul himself, who looked over at me with an enraged glare before spinning in a cloud of sand, and ran for the trees behind him.

"At last!" exhaled Kim, sagging against Jared. "I love Paul as a brother, but boy, some days that man does make me wanna slap that look off his face." Everyone turned in surprise at the normally very shy and timid girl, bursting into laughter.

"Just _some_ days? Cor, you're lucky then Kimmy. I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I feel like that all the time!" Quil quipped, "In fact, I seriously worry that something might be wrong with me, in the moments I don't wanna punch him in the nuts!" The look of worry he managed to express, just made everyone laugh more. _How Quil wasn't a stand up comedian or actor I have no idea. He has some hidden talents. _I wiped the laughter tears from my eyes; I think the emotional rollercoaster that has been tonight was catching up on me. But secretly I was glad Paul had left, at least I didn't have to worry he would say something in front of Charlie or try to start another fight.

Embry came bouncing over to me, Emily, and Sam, as Kim pulled Jared over with her as well. He dazzled me with a massive smile laced with mischief, but as he spoke his eyes glanced over my head. "So when are you going to take us up on that bet Bella?" I heard, as well as felt a large gust of warm air exhale behind me, blowing a strand of hair over my eyes. I pushed the hair back, as I realised Jake now stood behind me again, but he hadn't touched me, which wasn't like him at all.

I was extremely torn. I really didn't want Jake fighting, but I also didn't want to him to believe that I don't want him to fight, because there was any chance he may lose. I was very aware I had to tread carefully, so I didn't upset him any further. I had complete faith in Jake to win the fight, in that I had no doubt. I just really hated the idea of him fighting, especially if it was with one of his brothers, even if it was Paul. Although I guess if he was to fight a brother, Paul was the only one I would want him to fight.

Jake had reassured me the day I found out about the wolves, when he and Paul had fought, that they couldn't get seriously hurt, at least not by each other. I believed he was being honest. I knew Jake wouldn't lie to me, but at the same time my brain registered that he was always telling me how strong and fierce they could be. Emily was proof of what could happen when the wolves got cross. Though, Jake could heal, whereas poor Ems couldn't, so there weren't any real risks. _Was there?_ Well… besides an angry father, and furious boyfriend/vampire.

I knew Sam wouldn't let Jake get seriously injured, so with that on repeat in my brain I decided the best option here would be to show my best friend I trusted him, and wanted him to win so we could spend time together.

"Right now Tigger?"

"Uh… Tigger?" Embry looked baffled. Kim, Emily and I laughed at his confused expression. Sam raised an eyebrow and replied, "As in the famous bouncing tiger in Winnie the Pooh Em?"

"Winnie the _Pooh_?"

" Yes… You know the books… You _do know the books_ don't you Em?" Sam asked, hesitantly.

"Wait… are you trying to tell me, there is an actual book about a poo called Winnie, and a bouncing tiger?" Embry looked completely dumbfounded, which caused me to cry with laughter.

"What the hell Sam! What kinda screwed up books do you read? Oh my god! I bet it is some kinda freaky porn! Quil are you hearing this? Jeez, you kinky thing Ems, I didn't take you for _that_ kinda shizzle!" Embry laughed, as the rest of us all burst into animated laughter.

It was Seth after many attempts from me, Sam, Emily and even Kim, who managed to explain who Winnie the Pooh was, and that it was a well known childhood favourite bedtime story.

Embry blushed deeply despite his darken skin tone, and coughed, "I knew that! I was just winding y'all up!" Quil laughed even louder at his best friend's blushes. Smacking his hand on his knee, he shouted "Damn Em, that blush is deeper than any Bella has ever had even when…" Jake growled, and Quil stopped. I realised we had gained the attention of all the elders who were now listening intently to us.

"Mom was always working. I didn't get bedtime stories," Embry mumbled, embarrassed. I instantly felt bad for him. "Don't worry Em, I've got one I'll show you. You just reminded me of Tigger, because he is always so happy and bounces all the time like you."

"Sounds about right!" Someone snapped bitterly. Looking up I see Paul had rejoined us. _Oh great! He's back, he is like a bloody boomerang!_

"Better than being Eeyore, Paul!" Jared retorted, laughing still. Paul looked like he was about to explode.

I turned to Jake, asking, "Fancy a walk?"

"Sure, sure," he replied, and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the beach in the direction of our tree.

We walked in silence until we reached the now familiar drift wood log and tree. I sat on my spot, and Jake settled on the sand leaning against the log, just barely touching my leg.

"What did I do?" I asked barely audibly to my own ears. Jake's head snapped up to look at me, from his position.

"What d'ya mean? You haven't done anything?" The fact he hadn't said my name, or to be more precise his nicknames for me, wasn't lost on me. I knew he was miffed, because he always called me Bells or Honey. Bella whenever he was cross, so I knew he hadn't said either on purpose.

I raised an eyebrow at him, crossed my arms, and waited. He turned, look out to sea. I followed his gaze, and watched the waves rolling in and out, listening to them slapping quietly against the sand, with the soothing regularity of a beating heart. One I wouldn't have soon enough. Nor would I get to hear Renee's, Charlie's or Jake's. I would never experience hearing or feeling Jake's, whenever he pulled me into one of his crushing bear hugs, because there wouldn't be any more of them. Jake wouldn't want me anywhere near him. Nor could I be, without his natural instinct to kill being triggered.

I felt a strong hand grasp my cheek, and a calloused thumb rub under my eye.

"Bells, don't cry. I'm not… you didn't do anything. Please don't be upset. Please," He pleaded. I hadn't even realised I'd been crying. Damn human emotions, and reactions, always giving me away. I could hardly tell Jake that the thought of never getting crushed against his beating heart made me feel heartbroken, or the thought that I'd never get to see him after I was changed. I couldn't. He would use this to try and persuade me not to change, or to wait, or tell me I had doubts. I could never tell my best friend this. I knew it would get his hopes up, and I couldn't risk that, not when I knew I had decided, and nothing was going to change my mind. I had chosen Edward, I had chosen immortality. All I could do now was make what little time I had left with my human family and friends as nice as possible, so they had pleasant memories of me for when I was gone. For this reason, as well as me being a coward, I didn't want the argument which would undoubtedly follow if I told Jake the reason I had cried, so I kept quiet and let him comfort me. That and I was selfish. I wanted his comfort.

"I'm sorry Bells, please don't cry…" his strong, warm arms were wrapped around me. He had pulled me down beside him on the sand tucking my head between his chin and chest, as he placed kiss after kiss in my hair, and rubbed my arm, squeezing me into him, as his heart beat loudly in my ear as if it was shouting "Coward. Coward. Coward".

"I… I… When you… I just… You… Grrr why is this so damn hard. Why do I always feel like I'm… ARGH!" He jumped up, away from me and begun pulling his hair with his hands roughly. The sudden movement scared me. Jumping up, I tried futilely to pull his hands out of his hair, well to stop his arms, since I couldn't actually reach his hands or hair, but it was like trying to pull a stream engine with a pierce of dental floss.

"Stop! Stop it! JAKE! Please," now it was me begging him. He didn't stop, so as a last attempt, I did the only thing I could think of; I wrapped my arms around his waist, squashing as much of my body as I could against his, in hopes that the contact would calm him down.

Slowly the tugging stop, his breathing became less ragged, his heart slowed, and eventually I felt his arms slowly wrap around my back.

"I feel like I'm running out of time Bells. I know I can't make you see me how I see you," I tried to speak, but he pressed a finger to my lips, shook his head and carried on, "or even what you are giving up. I know I can't make you give me more time. I know, no matter how much time I had it would never be enough. But I can't help it Bells. I can't stand that in literally weeks you're gonna be _one of them. _You won't be my Bells anymore. I don't… can't… Bella I don't know what I'm… I don't know if I… Bells, you are my best friend. What am I gonna do without you? I am already missing you, and you're not even gone yet." I felt something wet fall into my hair, but I was too lost in my own silent tears. I looked up, at the blurry face, whispering "I know. I know. I… Jake… I… You…" Sobs wracked through our bodies, as we held on to each other, as if our own life's depended on it.

After what felt an eternity, I was brought back to reality, when Jake whispered we were being called. I nodded without looking up at him, wiping my face on the back of my sleeve. He took the hand I wasn't using, and began the walk back down the beach.

"Jake, I…"

"Bella, don't. It's fine."

"Jake…"

"Please Bella. Don't. I'm a big boy," he tried to joke. I knew he would never let me say what I wanted to. He was too scared I was going to tell him something that he didn't want me to say out loud. I had no idea what, but I imagined he thought I was going to tell him that I didn't feel the same or be cross at him for what he said, but I wouldn't dream of being cross with him. I felt the same, but I knew we both didn't want the time we had left, spent in any petty fights or feuds. I inhaled a large mouthful of air.

"Ifeelthesame,you'remybestfriendJake, ' 'lldowithoutyou," I gushed.

Jake turned and crushed me to him again.

"Let's just try and spend as much time together as possible before… before... Just let's try ok? Please? Promise me you will try Bells. Let's make some happy memories. For us both."

I nodded and we carried on walking back towards the group.

"AT LAST! You have been gone ages! Good job man," Quil yelled, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. After the seriousness of our walk, Quil's immature joke was a welcome relief, and I let out a giggle, as Jake raised an eyebrow questioningly. He looked down surprised at my giggle. He looked at my face, and was suddenly laughing with me, until we both were cackling like a pair of school children. I saw the others all look at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces, but I didn't care. I just felt my body, un-tense as the laughter rolled through me. I caught sight of Jake, and began laughing harder, as I saw him laughing equally as hard, which made him laugh even more.

"You two are a pair of crazies!" Quil muttered, confused. He had expected one or the other, possibly both, to get cross at him after he was so obviously baiting us by trying to insinuate we had been up to no good. Instead we were laughing like he had said the funniest joke in history.

"Bella" Charlie called.

I looked up towards my dad's voice. He and Billy were making their way towards us, Charlie helping push Billy over the shingles and sand. It was a good thing this part of the beach, was more shingles than sand, otherwise poor Billy would never manage to get his chair through it. Even though the boys always helped him, and carried him on and off the beach, Billy still liked some independency, so this part of the beach worked well for the Bonfires. Plus it was part of first beach which was more secluded than the other end.

"Hey Dad, Billy" I answered, having managed to control my laughter enough to reply.

"You ok there Bells? It's nice to see you having so much fun and looking so happy," he smiled, his eyes twinkling, and crinkling at the corners.

When he smiled like this, I could really see why Mom had fallen for him all those years ago. He looked really handsome. He really should smile more I thought, smiling genuinely at him in return.

Jake pulled me to him, squeezing me I knew he was silently agreeing with Charlie.

"Billy here has invited me fishing tomorrow, that ok with you kiddo?"

"Sure, sure," I replied.

"And there was something else I wanted to run by you Bells?" He looked around the group, who suddenly all begun to head towards the drinks or the sea. I inwardly laughed, if Charlie had spoke to Billy about it, the wolves already knew, but since Charlie had looked like he wanted some degree of privacy, the wolves had given him the illusion, even though everyone bar Charlie knew, that we would have to walk back to the drift wood log not to be overheard. Once only Billy, Charlie, Jake and I were left, Charlie began shuffling his feet.

"What's up dad?"

"Well it's just with everything going on in Seattle. I'm gonna be doing a lot of over time, and I don't like the idea of you in the house by yourself." My breathing hitched, because I knew I wouldn't be in the house alone, Edward stayed every night, but Charlie was in the room next door and didn't need to know that. This would mean we would be in the house on our own. _Oh. My. God. _I felt Jacob tense up, he was so straight, it was as if I had my arm around a concrete wall.

"So I was going to suggest you could invite Alice to stay with you, or you stay over there, but obviously in Alice's room not Edward's," he frowned deeply at me.

"Bella can stay with us can't she dad?" Jake offered quickly.

"Billy already offered Jake, and like I said to your dad, where is she going to sleep? On the sofa?" he raised an eyebrow at Jake as Billy shook his head in warning to his son.

"I'd take the sofa," Jake grumbled, looking at his feet. Sam began making his way over to us slowly, with two beers, and two sodas in his hands.

"That is mighty big of you son, but I don't know yet how many nights it would be. I won't be home till late or at all, I can't ask that. And as much as I don't like the idea of putting Bella out, or her staying at the Cullen's, but I trust Carlisle and Esme to make sure that son of theirs, respects my rules."

"For God's sake Charlie! For a start, I'm old enough to live on my own or have you forgotten? I am more than capable to stay at home on my own," I huffed, as Jake and Sam, who was handing the drinks around, both growled, at the idea of me being home alone.

"Besides Edward wouldn't do anything so disrespectful, and you damn well know that!" This time Charlie huffed in response muttering something about knowing how teenage boys think. "Plus you know as well as I do, that Esme and Carlisle treat me like their own, and would treat me just as well as Billy could."

The wolves all growled or snarled in response to this. Even Billy raised an eyebrow, but it was true, so sod their prejudices. Charlie annoyed me by treating me like a child, his constant unwavering dislike of Edward, as well as the pack's petty prejudices riled me further. Kicking my teenage rebellious streak into play. However, I had forgotten who I was standing next too, until he had let go of me and I heard a faint growl. _Oh great, now I'd upset Jake, by defending Edward and the Cullens. Oh well, he can lump it. Wasn't like I was choosing them over him. Charlie had said no like we knew he would when… oh._

"Well, what if I was to stay with Emily and Sam instead dad? That way I'm close enough for Billy to check on me. Besides, Emily only earlier invited me and Kim to have a girls' sleepover. Then I can stay there, at home with Alice or at the Cullens depending on how long you are busy at work for. That way I'm only being a bother to everyone for a few nights at a time?"

Sam spoke first, "Bella, you are more than welcome at ours anytime, you would be no bother. We have a guest room, so you will have your own bed as well," he smiled. I knew he was trying to make sure I was alone with the Cullens, at my house or theirs. _Grrr do they have no idea Edward stays over every night anyway? What difference does it make if Charlie is there or I am in a house full of Vamp… ok well obviously I can see why they wouldn't like that one, but still!_

The atmosphere around us froze, as every head was now turned and looking at Charlie, awaiting his response.

"Well I wouldn't wanna impose or put you out Sam, I really don't know how long it will be for…" Charlie was interrupted by a very excited and bouncing Emily.

"It's no problem at all Charlie. I have just finished the guest room! So she'd be our first guest to use it, and I'd really welcome the company, especially with Sam busy in the evenings with the council. Bella can stay all week, if she wants. Sue and Billy will be only around the corner, and you are more than welcome to come for dinner whenever you're free. This way Bella will have some kind of stability while you're at work." Charlie's face had gone from unsure, to almost glowing with the idea of Emily's cooking. Her argument was very convincing, I had to say.

"Well it does sound like a much better idea than her splitting her time all over the place. Are you sure though Emily? Sam?"

"Of course, more than sure Charlie, it would be our pleasure to have Bella, you know we all think of her like a little sister." _Wait! What? A sister? Was I? Did they? _I was so touched by what Sam had said I nearly cried, damn emotions. I was such a wimp lately. I was busy in my head, I nearly missed the rest of what Sam was saying. "…She will be very well looked after, that is if she wants to stay, but as you can see Emily is rather excited at the idea, so I really would love it if she did stay, Charlie. As Ems said, I am often busy with the council so it would be nice to know Ems has some company especially in the evenings."

I knew Sam was trying to convince me, as well as Charlie. However, he had also given me the excuse for Edward. If Charlie told me I _had_ to stay here, then that is what I would tell Edward, and there was no need for Jake to fight for a silly bet. I knew Jake was praying silently that I would choose to stay. I also knew I was now in between a rock, and a hard place. If I didn't stay, they would see it as I had chosen the Cullens over them again, and I really did like the idea of spending a week with Emily. It would be like having a sister, but one that didn't keep trying to dress me up, and one I didn't need to have secrets from. I could be myself for a week, AND Alice wouldn't be able to see me so I could relax. Besides I didn't have to stay the whole week. IfEdward wasn't happy, I could split the week up between Charlie's house, the Cullens', and Emily and the pack.

"Well as long as you're sure. That would definitely be a weight off my mind, while we are investigating all those murders and missing people in Seattle. Thanks Sam, and you too Emily, it's very kind of you! Thank you." _Wow think that is one of the longest speeches Charlie has ever had with Sam. _The two men shook hands, as Jake whispered "Can't believe you're gonna be here all week," in my ear making me shivering with his hot breathe. _Oh crap, I am gonna either upset him or annoy Edward. Great! I'll have to tell Jake I am gonna split the time so I don't upset anyone. _

Charlie was arranging my stay to start tomorrow night. It was agreed by Billy, Sam and Charlie, that Sam would come pick me up in the morning, and I would start my stay as of tomorrow lunchtime. _Am I not here? Am I invisible? Anyone? Hello I am here? Is anyone going to ask me what I would like to do? _Charlie said his thanks and goodbyes so he could get some sleep before his early start in the morning, offering to drop Billy off on his way. I told him I'd see him at home, as I wanted to talk to Jake properly.

As soon as they were out of ear shot everyone started howling, hooting, cheering, and clapping. Jake picked me up, twirling me around while laughing and smiling, like he had just won the lottery, reminding me of his face earlier when I agreed to that damn bet. Now I was going to crush him, or was I? _Oh God why couldn't anything ever be simple?_

"What's wrong leech lover? Changed ya mind. Thought as much!" G_rrr damn Paul Lahote._ Everyone stopped and looked at me.

Jake dropped me to the ground, and asked me earnestly, "You do wanna stay don't you Bells? It was you that suggested it?"

"Bella that was genius!" Seth exclaimed excitedly.

"Though it means no fight or betting now," Quil added forlornly. He looked like someone had just told him Christmas was cancelled.

"I'm willing to up the stakes, if Black is," Paul challenged, "although I really don't wanna give the Bloodsucker's pet, the escape she is so desperately looking for," he sneered.

"Shut up Lahote, you are really beginning to piss me off tonight!" Jake snapped. He was cross and I knew why, Paul had put the doubts in his head, and they were not only there, but they were manifesting as he spoke. I could see them all whizzing through his head as he refused to look at me, and glared at Paul instead.

"What could you possible offer Paul that Bella or Jake would want?" Seth asked innocently.

"Easy, if I win, she has to stay at the Cullens, and not come back _here_ ever again," he replied coldly.

I heard hisses, snarls, and gasps, but I was too stunned to reply. I knew he hated me, but he wanted me to never come to La Push again? I reached for Jake's hand for comfort, but he was snarling and shaking furiously. "You have no say over who can come on this land! Bella has just as much right as anyone else. I refuse to even entertain you're stupidity, and really you think I would risk her safety over a damn bet? Then you are more delusional than I thought Lahote. You must be high!"

Whatever Jake had said, only made Paul more furious, "She. Is. With. A. leech. She has no right on our land. She is a traitor and she will be one of them soon enough! Then I will get to kill her first chance I get, and I will!" He leered at me, evilly.

"**STOP! Shut up Paul! Jake calm down!" **Sam's alpha timbre made everyone stop dead, and the two wolves he commanded both froze. Jake slowly stopped shaking, and I grabbed his hand, instantly calming him.

"Sam I swear to God if he touches a hair on her head, I will kill him," Jake spat, clearly still angry, but unable to show it under the Alpha's command.


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*****Thank you for reading and reviewing means a lot to know what you guys think and whether it is worth continuing Samantha aka Urban Rose xx *****

"_**STOP! Shut up Paul! Jake calm down!" **__Sam's alpha timbre made everyone stop dead, and the two wolves he commanded both froze. Jake slowly stopped shaking, and I grabbed his hand, he calmed instantly. _

"_Sam I swear to God if he touches a hair on her head I will kill him" Jake spat, clearly still angry but unable to show it under the Alpha's command._

**Chapter Four**

**Bella**

"Jake, please let's go" I begged, pulling on his arm, the playful atmosphere from earlier had rapidly disappeared and instead animosity and tension crackled in the air. From the corner of my eye, I could see everyone had froze; watching and waiting to see what was going to happen next. The only two moving was me and Sam; I was still trying to pull Jacob away, and Sam who had helped Charlie take Billy up to the car pack was now striding back towards us, in huge gaits. I quickly realised my plan wasn't working. _Plan B Bella, _swinging round I planted myself in front of Jacob, and between him and Paul, again. _I swear someone just tutted, and someone else muttered "that girl is gonna be the death of me" but I could be mistaken, human ears and all_. Placing from my hands, against Jake's face, _Wow I never noticed how pale they look and how small! Concentrate seriously Swan!_ I tried to pull his gaze down to me and break all the while trying to break his death glare on Paul, and begging him to come with me, I even tried to jump up but nothing would break his stare. At least he was no longer shaking or even trembling. After trying for what seemed like forever but could have been only seconds, I sighed loudly, and let go.

"Well I am going home Jake with or without you!" I shouted, just as his large hand swiftly grabs my wrist, freezing me in place.

"No!" The quiet whisper of his voice doesn't conceal the command, hidden in the only word he said. I stare up at him my mouth wide open in surprise. I have no idea how or why but my body seems to understand the order. I feel my legs clamp, it's like I'm fighting with my own body, my mind telling me to tell Jake to go do one and leg it, yet my body seems to have disconnected itself from my brain and refuses to follow any my own commands that I am screaming at it, I can't even argue with Jacob. I am literally frozen. at a loss, I turn to look at Emily and Sam. Sam looks uncomfortable, whether it is due my expression or confusion, the fact he and the rest of the pack are privy to what could be the start of a row between Jake and I, or because Jake and Paul are still caught in a battle of evil stares, waiting for whoever is going to throw the match that will cause the atmosphere explode into violence, I have no idea. Emily's face however, appears to be a contorted mixture between what I think is irritation and sympathy, as her eyes flicker between me and Jake.

I'm not sure who she is cross at as stalks over to us, her eyes blazing. As she grabs my hand and glares at Jake, I breathe a sigh of relief, _thank goodness it's not at me, I don't think I could handle another person cross at me right now! At least one person isn't! Makes a change! That could have made the sleepover awkward. Don't be silly, if Emily was cross with you, you would have just stayed with Edward! _I reason with myself as my inner thoughts swirl around my head, all the while Emily is pumping my hand. _For a non wolf she sure has some grip! Maybe it's an imprint thing? Or maybe I am the only weak little human here? _

Tugging gently on my hand as she spoke softly to me, "Come on Bella, let's go have a girly chat with Kim, and allow these boys to sort their testosterone levels out. You feel cold let's go sit by the fire, and get warm. Come on." She nods, to Kim, who comes over to us, and offers her hand to me as well.

But I am still frozen in place unable to move. Jake, finally breaks his gaze from Paul, to look at me. "Are you cold Bells? I have a sweater for you in my truck. Jared."

"Jake" Emily says with a displeased tone. She must think I haven't moved because I am worried about Jake, not that I actually feel stuck in the sand. "Go with Ems, its ok Bells please. I'll be with you in a minute. Kay?"

I feel myself nod, and then Emily and Kim are dragging me away, towards the fire. Jared appears from nowhere with a massive large hoodie in his hand, holding it out to me.

I suddenly do feel frozen and take the hoodie gladly, yanking it over my head without bothering to remove my shirt. However it is so large it hangs half way between my thighs and knees, I roll the sleeves several times, with Ems's help until my hands appear. Emily laughs "You look cute Bells, like a little girl in her Dad's clothes."I look down, and start to giggle along with her and Kim. "What makes it sadder is I bet this doesn't even fit Jake anymore!" I snort. "Oh it does, Jake had it on the other day. I only hope he has washed it Bella", as she giggles and winks at me. I really am starting to like this side of Kim. We have a lot in common besides both being painfully shy until we know someone. I give the hoodie a playful sniff, but I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of Jake, his musky, woody smell I love, and I take a deeper sniff, trying to memorize his smell. I wonder if I could pretend to forget to give it back I think to myself. I look up to see both girls staring at me, with questioning looks. "That good hey Bella," laughs Kim. I blush scarlet, and stammer trying to think of a reply.

"I was just erm trying to work out what comfort Billy uses," I stutter.

Both girls roar with laughter, and look at me knowingly. "Hmmm yeah, yeah course, remind me to ask him next time we see him Kim" Emily teases, as Kim plays along, "Oh I won't let you forget don't you worry, I'm curious now too". _Somehow I don't think either of them are going to let __me__ forget about this anytime soon either. Crap._

Suddenly their playful banter is interrupted by a loud snarling and gnashing noise, from behind the bonfire. I hadn't realised the girls, had situated us so we couldn't see the boys from here. All three of us jump up and run to the edge of the circle only to see two massive wolves, one russet the other a dark steel grey, trying to rip each other to pieces. Their massive fangs lunging for any body part they can make purchase in, their paws trying to swipe at the other.

I'm running. I can feel my clumsy, shaky legs flailing and faltering as they try to carry me, across the sand towards Jake. His far too long hoodie, getting in their way, all the while I hear someone screaming Jake's name over and over, crying and begging someone to stop them from fighting. Suddenly as I fall in my hast to get to Jake, I stumble, and sprawl through the air, just as I should hit the sand, I feel myself flying through the air, pulled to my feet, and into sweltering arms, before I even realise what is happening.

"Bella please stop screaming. You sound like a howling banshee to our ears. Wolf hearing remember" Jared looks down at me, and winks.

"Stop them" I cry hoarsely. I look for Sam, who is stood on the outskirts of the duelling wolves. He shakes his head, but doesn't look at me, as Kim and Emily come to a halt besides Jared.

"Put me down" I croak but Jared shakes his head. "No can do. Alpha orders. You're too much of a loose cannon Bella" he laughs, as I try to growl but my throat hurts, with the effort.

"Ems please _do_ something" I whisper.

"Sweetheart, you know that will do no good. They have to do this. Paul needs to learn some respect. Jake won't let him talk to you or about you like that," She soothes, rubbing my arm.

I fall dejectedly against Jared's chest and sob as my best friend defends me yet again, but instead of protecting me from revengeful vampires, this time it is from one of his own pack brothers. I don't know why he bothers. _I truly don't deserve him, he would do anything for me, and all I do is hurt him and cause him more trouble then I'm worth. He deserves better, and could do so much better than me._

"Bella, Jake will win. You know he will. There is more than just a bet at stake here." Jared whispers so quietly I'm not even sure I heard him. But I know it's so the other wolves don't hear him over the sounds of Jake and Paul battling.

"The bet?" I stammer. I look at him, as best as I can from the position I am still in, in his arms. "This is because of that damn bet? Is Jake insane? Oh for God's sake!" My tears temporarily halt with my anger. "Bella calm down!" hisses Jared, "you will distract Jake. Do you want to stay here? Or never come here again?" I look at him stunned at his question. "Of course I do!" I snap.

"To which part Swan? If you really believe in Jacob, then now is the time to show him, he means as much to you as we all know how much you damn well mean to him. If not now is time to leave and never ever come back." The female voice, is full of venom but the sincerity rings loud and clear, as abrupt and harsh as it is, I know she only speaks the truth because this voice hates me as much as Paul does. I don't even need to look to see Leah has appeared beside us.

I know Leah is right but as much as I know Jake feels more for me, than I do for him, I know I love him and would do anything for him, bar leave Edward. But he does mean the world to me. Its then I realise, sometimes you have to do what feels right and think later. So without even registering Leah's words I suddenly beginning shouting for Jake to kick Paul's hairy behind, and cheering him on.

Embry, Seth and Quil, all turn to stare at me in amazement before they start laughing at me, as I jump up and down, in Jared's, shouting encouragement, before they too start cheering Jake on. All of a sudden Sam suddenly jumps forward and phases, his clothes shredded, fall to the floor like confetti. All the cheers and whistles stop just as abruptly, as we see the large russet wolf leap through the air and pin the silver wolf to the ground and he presses his massive paw down on to the grey wolf's throat. Sam's large black wolf runs over and butts Jake's russet wolf in his flank, trying to get him to let Paul's wolf go. Jake's wolf turns and growls at Sam. But Sam's wolf is unperturbed and butts him again, and throws his head at me, as the tears begin to fall again. Sam's wolf makes a low humming noise and suddenly Jared is releasing me.

I'm running before my feet touch the ground. Jake's massive eyes lock on me as I stumble forward, but as I hit the sand, I'm back up and running again, Jake's wolf leans down and snarls at the other wolf, exhales a large gust of breathe, and gets off him, and just like he turns and steps towards me and lowers his head, as I fly into his side, wrapping my arms around his neck. I have no idea why he hasn't phased back, but I don't care, I rub my face in his soft, course fur, crying his name over and over. Something thumps onto the ground, in front of me, but I don't even look at it. Suddenly I'm wrapped up in Jake's naked arms. Realising he is human, and very much naked I blush, and cling on keeping my head buried in his neck and shoulder.

Jake lifts me and I wrap my legs high above his waist, he dips and one of his arms leaves me, but even holding me with only one arm, it is like I weigh nothing at all to him. I am only slightly aware of a movement of his body, before both his arms are wrapped around me again. His lips pressing into my hair over and over again, as he chants my name is a breath of a voice, like a mantra.

"Bells… Bells…Bells…Bells…Bells…Bells…"

"Bells, hush Bells" He soothes, after what feels like an eternity, for what I have no idea.

"It's ok honey. Sweetheart, look at me. Honey, please. Bells please" he urges again. I am still locked into his crook of his neck.

"Bella look at me", the change of his voice, startles me. It has the same authority that he made me glue myself into the sand, with no strength or power left, my body feels absolutely spent. I raise my eyes slowly and subconsciously, to find two huge dark brown orbs fixated on my face. The look blazing in them takes my breath away, and makes my insides melt. In that moment they look like burning coals, pulsating with molten emotions tangling together. I could see worry, fear, happiness, love, as the four most dominant. But it seemed at that moment a door had open into his soul, I could see everything; who he was, all that he wanted to be, his hopes, his wishes, his dreams, his fears, it was like he had bared his soul to me in that moment, and it stupefied me and blinded me.

I thought Jake had fought for the stupid bet and to show his pack mate his correct place in the pack hierarchy, to show him and anyone else who wished to undermine him, he was the Beta, for a reason. He was to be obeyed. He was only second to the Alpha. But looking in his eyes, I realised it was more than that, he had fought for me, for my honour, to defend and protect me, but also I could see it so clearly it was like he had wrote it across his irises; he had fought Paul, to prove he wanted me here in La Push, whenever I could be, but he wanted to fight for me, he had won the fight and therefore the bet to enable me the chance stay here, should I want too. He wanted to see if I would accept the challenge to see if I would fight just as hard for him. And looking into his eyes there wasn't anything I wouldn't do, for him in this moment. All the emotions shouting deafeningly from his soul, were piercing me to my very soul, and my heart, yet as much as I wanted to, I knew I could never return them, especially not to the magnitude he had for me. The mere intensity of them, made me want to collapse under the weight of them, then to run screaming off into the night. I didn't respond well to any kind of emotion, even with Edward, and our love, which was all consuming, and abundant but also refined as well. This was a completely freeing type of love, and with that knowledge, came a realisation which both scared and distressed me greatly to the very core; that all I could ever do was hurt this sweet, loving, big hearted giant, who would gladly give his life to protect me, and willingly give me his whole heart and everything else that went with it, however I knew I could never give him my own, not just because it was still too broken, damaged, and splintered, but because it wasn't mine to give, anymore. It had already been given to another, and although it had begun to mend with Jake, and the return of Edward, it was still in great need of a very strong superglue.

This insight crushed me completely. At this moment I wanted to give everything I had in me, all I was, all I could be, to Jake, I could see that had I never met Edward, never fallen in love with him, Jake could have, should have, would have been the right home for my heart and soul. He was the mate to my soul, regardless if the great spirits didn't believe I was his, otherwise he would have imprinted on me, which he hadn't and although I was still thankful to some degree that I still had some choices, my freewill as well as having a heart and soul which were still mine to do with as I pleased, as was his, I was still secretly miffed that Jake had never made me his imprint; not that I wanted some weird wolfy claim over me, but still… I knew Edward was the love of my life, but Jake was my soul mate.

_Was it possible for someone to be luckily enough to meet and have two soul mates in one lifetime? But then again, no one had ever added supernatural magic to the mix had they? Edward is my eternal soul mate and Jake, well he was my soul mate in my human life. _Although even this thought makes me sad, reminding me I didn't have long left as a human.

"Bells…Bells… Bells… earth to Bella… Bella are you in there?" the voice whispered though into my thoughts, wrapping and coiling around them like a snake, bursting them, and sending me reeling back to First Beach, and into Jake's hot arms, his hands spade against my back, under his hoody and my shirt, I shiver at his touch on my naked skin, my legs still tightly wrapped around his waist, my arms encircling his neck, my arms crossed and my hands are pressed into his hair. I am mortified at the intimacy of our embrace, and what we must look like to everyone around us, and suddenly I'm croaking something inaudible even to my own ears, as I try to untangle my limbs and climb down the mountain that is my best friend, the _best friend you have just basically draped yourself all over, the same best friend you have crushed time and time again and you are going to crush again, when you refuse to stay here, after he fought his brother for you, before you run off to became his mortal enemy in a short few weeks, yeh that same best friend. I am an awful human being. But I am human and that's why he loves me, soon he will hate me, he will sooner kill me then look at me, soon. _

_A flash of Jake's face earlier when I said I would stay flashes through my head, I remember his glorious smile, I want to see that face again, I realise, I can do this, it's a few nights before I say goodbye for eternity, for the eternity I am going to give Edward. Seven nights is nothing, in comparison isn't it. It was then I knew without a shadow of a doubt I would do this for Jacob, I would make him smile THAT smile as much as possible in that time, I would give him as many happy memories as I could before it was time to say a final goodbye. _

I feel Jake pulling me to him, after I scurry down him like a chipmunk down a tree trunk, and that is how I feel compared to the mass of him. He puts a massive hand under my chin, raises my eyes to look into his eyes again, "Bells, Bells, Bells, where do you keep going in that head of yours? Let me in?" he teasingly asks, but the hidden plea, is barely concealed. The worry, concern and something else, fear maybe, I think, is patently transparent and unashamed in his eyes, and across his face. Jake really is open and honest with me, it's like we are two open books to the other. Which is way the very rare times we can't read the other, panic begins to set in.

I smile letting it reach my eyes, it grows more genuine as I see Jake's own features relax and his face slowly stretching into my favourite smile, "I was just thinking of what I'll need to pack…" I replied, saying the one thing I knew he wanted to hear, but was too terrified to ask, and too petrified to hear the answer too. His face splits almost in half with the size of his grin as shouts "really? You are really gonna come stay here with me? Yes!" Suddenly I am thrown in the air. All around me THE air filled with cheers, and howls of celebration.

I feel myself, caught by a different set of roasting hands and hoisted onto hot shoulders, as more hot, and a few warm hands grabbing me, to cuddle, put an arm around me, to pat, or just to touch. I knew real wolves, liked to connect through touch, the pack was very similar but this was the first time, they had done this to me, and made it obvious, there were welcoming me, I felt a lump form. I suddenly felt like I was being accepted by them, as it felt like a million and one different hands were all trying to show their joy and elation at the knowledge I was going to be staying in La Push, I knew they would have overheard even before Jake's happy shouts. I laugh giddily and joyfully at the happiness that was palpable around me as I was grabbed from Embry's shoulders, and passed around the group, before hoisted high on another set of shoulders, I know I'm on Jake's shoulders, I don't know how but I know even before I look down. I hear Jake growl, as Embry tries to make a grab for me again. I laugh gleefully at their antics. Two hands grab my waist from behind me, and attempt to prise me from Jake's shoulders, as Embry distracts him. I squeal loudly and clamp my legs around Jake's neck, tucking my feet under his arms, and back. Jake swings around and kick boxes a laughing Quil in the thigh, knocking him down hard. After much cussing and a helping hand from a highly amused Seth, Quil was back up on his feet and trying again. I'm squealing and laughing so hard, I am nearly falling off Jake's shoulders, I realise with a start I can't remember the last time I have laughed so much in one night.

Tears are now streaming down my face, with the laughter and my stomach and chest hurt, as the other boys join in, trying to grab me. Jake's hands suddenly grab me around my waist as he lifts me off his shoulders, spinning me mid air, making me yelp in surprise as I am suddenly face to face with him, then just as quickly I find myself on his back, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, I look up confused to see Sam has pulled Emily into a similar position on his back, and Kim is on Jared's. I lean forward to ask Jake what is going on, but he just looks up at me a huge mischievous smile on his face as winks cheekily and kisses my chin as Quil shouts "Ready, Steady, GO!"

Jake starts charging at great speed, down the beach, with Sam next to us. Embry, Quil, and Seth are all ahead of us. I guess that having no rider makes them slightly faster. Jared with Kim is just behind us, I can hear Kim's laughter as she shouts at Jared to speed up. Emily is laughing just as hard as me, making it impossible for either of us to speak. We have almost managed to catch Quil up as Jake looks across at Sam who nods, Jake speeds up and curls his left leg around Quil's shin, who with a loud curse goes flying into the sand face first, Sam then does the same to Seth, with his right leg, making Seth go sprawling and land with a thud. Both men are now howling with laughter, as they leave the two younger and very disgruntled men, behind them. Our wolves, then nod towards Embry, and smile before lurching forward with renewed speed. Catching Embry up quickly, Sam tries to curl a foot around Embry's shin, but Embry leaps over it letting a howl out as he cheekily gives a backwards glance and blows a kiss at me, making me laugh out loud again, as Quil and Seth hoot encouragement. A movement catches my eye, as I look over at Emily, who winks at me and points at Embry, a devilish smile playing on her lips we are now parallel with Embry. Emily leans forward motioning me with her hand, to do the same. As we level with his face, Emily kisses him on the cheek as I whisper into his ear, "Embry your fly is open". Embry abruptly stops and as we over take him. We both look back to see him blush a deep scarlet as he looks down to check, then he curses loudly, as both our wolf boys howl with laughter as they high five and literally take off again, so fast me and Emily have to throw our arms tightly around their necks, so we don't fly off. By this point, both of us are crying with laughter as Embry yells fade behind us, "Bell and Ems you two are the devil in disguise I won't forget this!"

As much as I was absolutely dreading telling Edward and the Cullens about my stay on the Rez, I knew I had made the right decision because right now I had never felt so alive, and I was actually feeling really excited about spending more time with my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No ****copyright infringement is intended.**

**-****What Are The Odds****-**

As much as I was absolutely dreading telling Edward and the Cullens about my stay on the Rez, I knew I had made the right decision because right now I had never felt so alive, and I was actually feeling really excited about spending more time with my friends.

**Chapter Five**

All too soon, Jake was whispering it was half past eleven; which meant it was nearly time to say my goodbyes, and go and meet Edward at the treaty line. Unfortunately that also meant it was nearly time to tell him about my impending stay in La Push; the one place he couldn't follow me, and thought to be far more dangerous than any vampire that would try to kill me and as much as I missed Edward, and longed to be in his arms once again, part of me was actually debating taking the coward's way out, and just staying here in La Push until the week was over, dealing with the consequences after.

_What is that quote about it being easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission? I'm sure it was Grace Hopper, but whoever it was, they seemed to have hit the nail on the head where Edward was concerned. Hell maybe they had even known Edward at some point, because it definitely was easier to get his forgiveness than his permission. Grrr, why am I worrying about asking for his permission again? I mean I'm merely asking so I don't hurt his feelings. Aren't I? It isn't the same as asking permission? I mean, you ask your dad for permission don't you? Not your boyfriend? Besides if I just stayed here, I wonder how long it would be before Edward come looking for me? Ooooh let's see… about half an hour? Tops! Plus, I would still have to see him Monday at school, and then he probably wouldn't let me ever come back. He would probably kidnap me, hold me hostage, than Jake would come looking for me. Nope that isn't going to work. Suck it up Bella. How bad could it be?_

My heart fell, and my stomach became a tsunami of emotions. Jake took my hand in his, giving it an affectionate squeeze after I'd been cuddled, hugged and squished by everyone, except Paul and Leah, who had been sent on patrol. Leah had gone because she stated, previously, she didn't like these get-togethers, apparently. Although, I had a feeling it was more to do with the fact she didn't like seeing Emily and Sam together if she could help it, rather than the bonfires or pack get-togethers, themselves. As for Paul, well I guessed Sam sent him to lick his wounds, and cool off. Again, I got the impression it was more to do with him looking for any chance to provoke Jacob into a rematch.

I knew Jacob was due to take over from them with Embry at Midnight, once he had taken me back. Sam was taking Emily home, before phasing so Leah could go home, he would then supervise Paul and Jacob while the hand over took place. I knew this, because Emily had whispered me Sam's plans, as we hugged goodnight, after she noticed how worried I was when I realized Jake would be taking over for Paul. She also informed me Sam would be running a loop before he came home; it was something he did every night, to help relax his wolf before he tried to sleep, so it wasn't because he expected trouble, which still didn't reassure me, but the gesture was kind.

"Bells? Where do you keep going to in that head of yours?" Jake whispered in my ear, brushing the hair behind it, as he spoke. He lifted my hand up, in his other hand, up to his lips, and placed a light kiss on the back of it. Smiling widely as he looked at me, I shook my head at him, making him chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm just worrying."

He growled, playfully, "Bells, seriously, you're gonna be grey before you graduate the way you worry about stupid stuff".

"Not wanting you to fight again is not stupid!" I snapped at him, making him laugh, ever more at me. I raised an eyebrow and slapped his arm. _Ouch that really hurt! Freaking rock hard werewolf! "_Look I know Ems said it would be fine, and that Sam will be there, but Paul is so angry and unpredictable, or should I say he is always so predictably angry," to which Jake chuckled. "Paul will be fine, he'll be cool by now Bells, stop worrying. To be honest, I couldn't care less about Paul and his PMT mood swings, I'm more worried about you! And how the lee…how Edward will take your news. I don't like leaving you to tell him on your own. I tried to get Sam to switch the patrols around, but he thinks I'll make it worse," Jake scowled, my hearts hammered in my chest. _Oh god that would just annoy Edward even more!_

_I hate the idea of Jake fighting Edward even more than Paul, for obvious reasons._

I knew Jake was just as anxious about how Edward would take my news as I was, although Embry had let slip the other reasons, Jake was worried besides my safety. Jake was also concerned that I either would back out or that I wouldn't be allowed and all other visits would be stopped. Unfortunately I couldn't reassure Jake that that wasn't the case, because to be honest I was just as worried that they were real possibilities. Not that I could or would tell Jake that. All that would achieve is making Jacob extremely angry. Not something I wanted before we got to the treaty line and my "hand over" destination.

"Bells I know you're worried about what he will say, but I just want you to know that this means a lot to me, that you would even ask him permission," his voice almost became a sneer at the end, I pretended not to notice, as well as the jibe about permission. Deciding to be the adult here, I took the comment in the gesture I knew deep down, it meant to be. Although I refused to look at Jake, so I couldn't see his expression in case it set off my rebellious teenage hormones. _We do not want to row now, I do not want to row. He means it in a nice way, well as nice as he can anyway. _

_"_I know Jake. It will be fine, and I'll see you at Ems, tomorrow afternoon. Kay?"

I saw Jake nod out of the corner of my eye, "Bells, it really does mean the world to me, I can't wait to spend some time with you. We will have fun, I promise. I'm gonna plan some fun things we can do, and ya never know, you may have so much fun you won't wanna go home! You may end up wanting to move in with Ems permanently," he chortled as I looked at him sceptically, before I started laughing at his puppy dog eyes and hopeful expression.

"What? A guy can hope can't he?" He opened the rabbit's passenger door for me, holding my hand as I climbed in, than leaned over to buckle my seatbelt in. I swatted him.

"I am more than capable of doing that Jake! Idiot!"

His deep laugh echoed inside the tiny car, "Oh I know, my wolf just wanted one last sneaky sniff before we left you, for the night."

My mouth fell open at his candid honesty, which only made him laugh more as he placed his finger and thumb underneath my chin to close my mouth, then kissed one of my now flaming hot cheek.

"Did no one ever tell you it is rude to stare with your mouth open Bells?" He laughed quietly as he shut the door, before he slid over the bonnet to the driver's side, and folded himself into the car. Looking over at me he winks, and added, "I do love it when you blush Bells." I swear I heard him mutter "I am gonna miss that" under his breath, but I'm not sure so I didn't comment on it. I was still dumb stuck from his smell comment. I hope it it a good thing.

_Oh God imagine if I smell awful? Hanging around people with supernatural smell is enough to make anyone paranoid, I wonder if I do smell? I wonder if Jake would notice if I did a subtle sniff, just to check. _I look over at him his eyes are focused on the road. So I lift my arms in attempt to mimic a yawn, and try to sniff under them, when Jacob's loud roar of laughter shakes the car, making me yelp and jump in fright.

"What the hell Jake! You scared the crap out of me!" I glare at him as he laughs so hard I'm surprised we aren't in the woods, or worse in a ditch.

"Bells, why are you doing the yawn and sniff?" _Oh my God! He saw that! I am going to die of embarrassment. Please ground, please open up and swallow me. _I blush bright crimson, my face actually feels like it is on fire.

"SHUT UP JAKE! STOP. LAUGHING. NOW." I growl. I am absolutely mortified. I think I'd rather Victoria swoop in and kill me now, than deal with the humiliation. _Please._

_"_Bells, I'm laughing because that…" he points at me, still chuckling, "that was… You are so darn cute! You don't smell. Well not bad, anyway". He smiles innocently at me, and then winks suggestively at me. I feel my face flame again, as I look at my hands, in my lap, uncomfortably."

"Bells, honestly I swear. Please trust me. Do you really think my wolf or I would want to get a good sniff of you if you smelt bad? Silly girl." He chuckled heartily, as he tried to grab my hand, but I huff and squish myself against the door to look out the window instead. My cheeks are still so hot they are currently misting up the glass. _It just keeps getting better and better._

"Bells, honey come on, don't be mad at me. Please," he uses that voice, the silky smooth baritone voice that he only uses when he wants something. He pleads with me to forgive him, to talk to him or even just look at him. I still stubbornly refuse to do any of them and continue to look out the window.

"Honey. Bells. Sweetheart. Babe. Gorgeous. Baby…"

"Alright, alright, just quit it with all your "pick up a hoe" names," I shivered at the thought, which he notices.

"My what? "pick up a hoe" names? Did you really just say that? To me Bella? What the hell does that even mean Bella?" He is angry now. _Oops, someone not only woke the big bad wolf up they hit him over the head with a crowbar! Good one Bella. Well, I hate those names, they're nearly as bad, no worse actually, than Edward's use of "love" or "my love". _I roll my eyes subconsciously, but Jake sees that too. Oh for the love of God. Supernatural friends are not good. I need some real life, human, dull, boring friends.

"Now you are rolling your eyes at me Bella? What the hell gives?"

"Actually, that wasn't at you, and you weren't meant to see it!" I huff at him.

"Erm, so who was it at? Since I'm the only one in the car with you and erm… nope I don't see anyone else around us," he adds sarcastically, "I'm still waiting for you to explain what you meant by my ""pick up a hoe names" Isabella."

I turn to glare at him. He never ever calls me by my given name, not since that first time we met on the beach and he introduced himself, again. Normally Bella was the name he used when he wasn't happy with me.

"I don't like being called those names, "baby,"" I mimic in a sickly sweet bubblegum voice, that I have heard Lauren use at school, before. "I know what kind of girls you use those names on, girls you don't know, or you can't remember their names the next morning. I'm not ONE of those girls Jacob. AND…" But Jake interrupts me before I get to finish.

"I. DO. NOT. CALL. ANY. GIRLS. THOSE. NAMES." He spat at me irately, while staring at me furiously. Not even watching the road now.

"In fact I don't even really speak to any other girls! ANY! BELLA! Let alone take them home, AND just for your information IF…" He pointed at me, to emphasize his point, "IF and when I do take girls home, I would and WILL definitely respect them enough to remember their names!" My heart didn't miss the when in his statement and my heart literally dropped. I actually wanted to burst into tears but I couldn't explain, why I felt the way I did, and I definitely didn't want Jake to know he had made me cry, so I fought desperately to push them back.

"Is that what you think of me Isabella? I thought you knew me. Obviously not! But It sure is nice to finally know what you think of me and to know it is so highly of me. If I was so busy with other girls, why the hell would I be so desperate to have you come spend time with me Isabella?" Every time he said my name it was laced with disgust, it was like an arrow through my heart. It actually felt like my heart was going to comburst.

"Jake, I'm so…"

"Don't bother. I can't believe you. You are the only girl I have ever…EVER…called any of those names. So I am sorry you think that by me giving you a name or two, out of affection! Affection Bella! It is because I think of you as some girl I picked up in some low life club to… what f*ck and drop?" I was actually mortified Jake had said that, and the reaction my body was having. My cheeks, and neck, and face were blazing, my eyes, and mouth were open with shock. But Jake hadn't even took any notice of my reaction, he was still shouting at me "You know what if YOU have NO IDEA BY NOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME", his voice broke, as I wiped my hand across, my cheek furthest from him, his voice dropped so low, it was hard to hear him "or how much you mean to me, then you never will!"

I tried to apologize again, but my attempt to speak just seemed to irritate him more.

"You know what forget this week, what's the point?!"

Tears were now freely flowing down my face. _What have I done?_ _How has this evening ended like this? _

"Jake.."

"Don't Bella. Just don't. We're near the treaty line and I would rather not have your bloodsucker going through my thoughts right now. So don't, just don't say anything else please."

I nodded mutely. Suddenly a tall tanned figure loomed out of the woods in front of us. Jake jerked the Rabbit over to the side of the road, as Sam marched up to the car, his walk dominant, he was rather impressive to watch, he literally moved with authority and confidence, any other day, I would be awed, but I wasn't in the mood, tonight. He gestured Jacob out of the car. Jake hit the steering wheel hard with both his hands, making the car shudder with the impact before literally throwing himself out of the vehicle.

Sam looked over to me, then back at Jacob as they seemed to talk animatedly for a few seconds, in voices so low I couldn't hear them, even with the door open, before Jake took off into the woods. Sam opened the car and smoothly climbed in.

"Sam? What's going on? Where's Jake going? Is he coming back?"

"Seth was running behind you, and heard Jake getting angry, and since I phased as well I heard." He shrugged his shoulders, apologetically, as he looked over at me, before he started the car again.

"Why is Seth behind us? What does that have to do with Jake running off and why you're here? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the drop off point. I didn't think it was a good idea to have Jake…"

"You didn't wanna risk Jake getting angry near me did you?" I glared at Sam.

"He would never hurt me Sam. NO matter how cross he is. I know he wouldn't".

He nodded, but pursed his lips, so I knew he didn't agree with me.

"There's more? What is it?"

"You can are very perceptive sometimes Bella, and sometimes, not so much." He chuckled.

"You don't want Jake near Edward do you? In case Edward gets cross that Jake and I argued? Besides it was my fault, I pissed him off. I said I didn't want him calling me those stupid generic names boys give to, well you know," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know I heard, and I understand. Leah hated those names too, but the difference is Bella, some men, boys, DO call every girl they meet those names, and for the reasons you think. Not all guys though. Some guys, like Quil are flirty, but it's harmless. Some guys like Paul do call every girl those names, because they can't be bothered to learn their names AND so they don't get the girl's name wrong, but not all of us are like that, Bella. I used to call Leah names, I guess you could call 'em pet names, same as I do with Emily. Different ones though, different ones!" I had to chuckle at that, he actually looked worried, as he stressed that fact, several times.

"What I mean Bella, is I do it, because I love them. It is out of affection, like Jake said. Jared and Embry call you girls' nicknames and pet names Bella, but they aren't being creepy, and you don't think that of them. Do you?" He paused as I shook my head vehemently.

"I'm sure the Cullens have pet names for you. Don't they?" Again he paused, waiting for an answer, but when I didn't respond straight away, he continued. "It's just what people do Bella. Jake has never ever called any girl, not even the imprints, any of those names, Bella, you have my word." He raises his eyebrow at me, I know he is trying to emphasise his point, but as stubborn as I am, I already know he is telling the truth, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I screwed up royally because I was pissed off. I know he is right and so was Jake.

"Jake will castrate me for saying this, but he doesn't see anyone but you. He really does care about you Bella. You are his best friend. You are his number one even Billy and the pack come after you, so please try and remember that when you think he is off sowing his wild oats. He is not taking every bimbo out there home and into his bed. Now if you wanna talk about Paul…"

"NOOOOOO THANK YOU," I fervently reply, and Sam laughs loudly.

"Thank you Sam," I draw out emotionally. "Sam, Jake doesn't want me anymore. He told me not to come back tomorrow," I whisper, I know he can hear me. I barely manage to say it without breaking into fresh tears.

"Bella, there will never be a day that Jake, won't want you trust me…" He stops before quickly adding, "around. He will always want you around." I look at him to see if he means it, but he is looking out the other window, he must be looking for Seth, or maybe possible vampires. _Hmmm I wonder…. No it did mean it as he said, don't try reading more in to it. But could he have meant Jake will always want me? Don't think that Bella, You're with Edward, you're going to be a vampire soon and once you are, Jake will hate you and want to kill you._

"Look Bella he is just hurt, and angry. Do you still want to come? The offer is still open if Cullen agrees of course," He looks at me expectantly. _Why does everyone think I need Edward's permission for God's sake? _

_"_I do, very much so, but I don't know if I can be so close to Jake when he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Bella, he will be overjoyed if you come and I know for a fact he will quickly come around. Hell he will forgive you quicker with you being in La Push than if you stay in Forks. Now I'm guessing you want to tell Edward yourself, rather than him hearing it in my thoughts?"

I nod, "Ok. Then it's time to change our conversation, if you don't want me to get you, ring me before midday, if not I'll see you then. Anyway so how is school going at the moment?" The abrupt change of subject throws me, but I realise we must be coming up to the drop off, and must be approaching Edward's hearing range. I try to sound happy as I discuss school with Sam. All too soon, I see the moonlight reflected off the paintwork of a silver Volvo parked on the side of the road, Edward was leaning against the bonnet like a God damn super model, and my heart races. Just the mere sight of him, enchants me. _There he is, my love. _

"Your heart is racing like a clapper Bella," Sam chuckles, as he pulls over about 30 feet in front of the Volvo.

"Thank you for everything Sam," I whisper quietly, he merely nods in response as I climb out of the rabbit. Edward pushes himself away from the Volvo, as I run towards him. I hear the Rabbit reverse, the lights highlighting the road in front of me as they sweep across the road, I hear the motor pause, but still running, I know Sam must be waiting for Edward to meet me before he finishes turning around to head back to La Push, and drop the Rabbit back at the Black's. I know the second I have passed the treaty line, because Edward has snatched me into his arms, all the while taking large breathes of my hair, before he pulls away and wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Bella, my love, I must say you absolutely reek. It smells like you have been scented by every single mutt down there," His marble smooth lips that I wish were kissing mine, pull down on either side. His face is scrunched up, in what I think to myself, isn't the most becoming look for him, but then I guess I don't smell very appealing to him right now, either. Remembering Jake smelling me, I pull the hood of my hoodie, _oops Jake's hoodie, _up and smell it, but I don't smell anything, just Jake. I don't smell any of the other wolves. I think I smell fine. Good even.

"That pullover isn't one I've seen before Bella. It is far too large on you, my love. It isn't very smart". He says something under his breath which I miss, although I'm sure it was probably a jibe with regards to either: the owner, the smell or both. After rowing with Jacob, I definitely don't want to row with Edward as well, I am far too tired, and mentally and emotionally exhausted. I'm looking forward to climbing into my bed, and sleeping. With that in mind, I ignore Edward's comments, and lean my head on his shoulder, hoping he takes the hint.

"Are you tired my love? Come on let's get you home to bed", he supports most of my weight, as we walk to the car, before he puts me inside and buckles me in. _Why does no one think I can manage to buckle myself in? What do they think I do when I'm on my own? _Rolling my eyes as Edward gets in, starting the engine, turning the music he was listening too, down so it is just background noise, he spins the car around so we're heading back to Forks.

"So Bella, I have to say I am surprised. Happily surprised to see Sam dropping you off, especially in Jacob's car," He sneers Jake's name, like it is the crudest word he has ever had the misfortune to use. "Why was that?"

"Hmmm?" I pretend to be dropping off, in hopes that it gives me a few minutes to sort out a lie in my head.

He dazzles me with a smile, and I suck a deep breath in, in return. He always gets this reaction from me, I'm sure that's why he still dazzles me, even now, just to see if he still has the power to shock, awe, and freeze my brain all with one smile. He literally paralyses me. Chuckling he smiles that crooked smile I love.

"Ah, you look positively exhausted my love, did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes, Edward I did, it was fun, I am really tired though it has been a long day. You know how long Fridays are for me."

"Hmmm yes I do, maybe going down to La Push after school and work isn't such a good idea Bella. Maybe you should give it a miss for a while, especially with finals coming up. You have such a lot on your plate already. I am sure they would understand, if they are your true friends they will, and if not well…It will be just bad luck. I'm not having you wearing yourself out just to keep them all happy." I turned wide eyed to look at Edward in surprise. Did he know something already? Maybe he heard Sam's thoughts? _No Sam would have been very careful with his thoughts. Maybe he is just worried about me, but jeepers how is he going to take the fact I am staying down there for a week instead of a few hours. Oh Jeez._

"So my dear you haven't yet told me how come Sam dropped you off tonight?"

"Jake was going to drop me off, but something came up. Sam dropped me off so he could talk to Billy on the way home, so he sent Jake out to patrol twenty minutes early, that's all," I shrugged nonchalantly. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying and call my bluff.

"Ah I see, well I have to say I was extremely happy to see Sam dropping you off," His face lit up with undisguised happiness. He really was glad it hadn't been Jake.

"Why?"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why are you glad it wasn't Jacob? Surely it doesn't matter who drops me off?"

"Because Sam has better control of his thoughts. All he thinks about is his Emily, so I don't have to hear any of that disgusting pup's x-rated thoughts, especially after he has been with you. It makes me want to pound some manners into him," I gasp, as he tries to soothe me by stroking my hand, as he placates me with, "not that I would do anything to him Bella. Don't worry. He just needs to learn some respect. So anyway enough about them, I am happy you are back with me now. It was such a long and boring wait".

"I thought you were going hunting with Alice and Jasper?" I reply, ignoring the blush swarming across my cheeks at the mention of Jake's x-rated thoughts. _I wonder what he thinks about that makes Edward get his knickers in a twist! Haha his knickers… good one Bella. Oh god what am I doing? This is my boyfriend and love of my life._

Edward coughs to get my attention, "What? Sorry Edward. I am not good company tonight I'm sorry, I'm just extremely tired. What did you say?"

He raises his eyebrow at me again, before he speaks again,

"I asked if there was any reason as to why Seth is behind us?"

"He is? Why? Where?"

"About 20 feet away. Is there something I should know Bella?"

"N-N-Noooo," I stammered, "Why would you think that?"

He looks me straight in the eye, not looking at the road. Which makes me extremely nervous, even though I know he doesn't need to look at the road, I still prefer it when he at least feigns the pretence of being one of us.

"Edward… the road,.. you're making me nervous," at least that will act as a cover up for my heart pounding in my chest right now.

"So you have no idea why Seth is following us and singing the alphabet song?" I laugh with as much fake merriment as I can muster, shaking my head no. Before adding, "Jake probably wants to see that I get home safely, you know how he worries, and as for the choice of song?" I try to laugh as genuinely as possible, "I have absolutely no idea, maybe he is trying to block whatever he can see in the pack mind out. Paul is patrolling, I think. Leah is very over protective of Seth. So I'd bet it's that…if I was a betting woman." _But you are a betting woman remember, **and** you know why Seth is behind us. _

Sam sent him to keep an eye on things while I tell Edward, but Jake would have insisted, I was sure, even if Sam didn't think there was a need. Just in case Edward took it badly, _but really what was the worst he would do?_ I felt awful lying to Edward, about why Seth was here, and what he was trying to keep from Edward._ Bless him, although, why the Alphabet song I really have no idea. I'll I have to lend Seth some new music. Ah Edward looks so happy humming along to his classical music. I know I have to tell him soon but…. Maybe I can wait I wanted to tell him when we are back at my house, having Charlie asleep in the next room will stop Edward from losing his temper, and destroying his car or worse, heading back to La Push. I'm a chicken and a coward, using Charlie as my buffer, but I was doing the best with what I had. Unless Seth slipped, and I literally on the edge of my nerves praying he wouldn't. _

The next thing I remembered was Edward shaking me awake, "Love come on, time to wake up. You have to make it upstairs by yourself. I'll park the car up the road and meet you upstairs okay?"

I mumbled something incomprehensible in reply as he laughed, ruffled my hair, and kissed my lips so gently it felt like a ghost's kiss. I stayed frozen in my half asleep state, as he suddenly opened the car door and helped me out and up to the front door. After whispering "see you upstairs," with a rush of air, he was back in the car, and reversing out of the drive. After fidgeting with for my keys for what seemed like years, and I still couldn't get the key into the lock, and was about to knock to wake Charlie up, a tall shadow loomed over my shoulder, making me yelp.

"Chill Bella, It's just me. I thought you needed some help with your key," Seth smiled, his white teeth glowing in the dark. He reached forward, taking my door key, and opened the door in a flash. "There ya go. See you tomorrow Bella?" He said it like a question, his eyes, also asked the same unspoken question. I nodded, and tried to smile, in reply. His smile spread into a face splitting grin, "great! Bye Bella," he bounced down the steps and disappeared around the side of the house, no doubt running for the undergrowth, and trees that outlined Charlie's back lawn. _Oh crap! Guess it's time to tell Edward. I have to say__, __I really would rather face the Volturi alone than do this, which said a lot__for how much of a coward I was__,__ and how much I really didn't want to do this. BUT you have too, for Jacob. Come on Swan it isn't that hard. For Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. _Remembering how mad I had made him made me shiver. Sam's words came back to me. _He will forgive you quicker if you are in La Push. It's true, he can't avoid you forever if you are at Emily's, if you don't, then not only will he avoid you__, __but the others will probably help hide him from you. _With that in mind, I slowly made my way up to my bedroom and Edward.

Edward thankfully wasn't there yet, so I got my toiletry bag, a clean pair of pyjamas, and went into the bathroom. I really wanted a shower, but didn't want to wake Charlie, so thought better of it. Changing quickly and after brushing my hair out, and cleaning my teeth, I made my way back to my room. I could sense Edward was here now, inhaling a large breath, and slowly exhaling it trying to calm my nerves, I pushed the door open, and stepped inside, closing it behind me.

"Hey," I smiled meekly at him, as I walked over to bed, where he was sat against the headboard; his arms behind his head.

"Hello my love, I don't know how to tell you this, but you really need a shower," he smiled sweetly at me however it didn't reach his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Charlie is asleep Edward I don't want to wake him. He has to get up early tomorrow, and he is absolutely shattered, what with all the extra cases he has been doing lately. It isn't really fair to have a shower at this time of night. Can't you just hold your breath if I really smell that bad?" I was miffed, and actually a little offended, but tried to keep both emotions out of my voice as I tried to appease his reasonable side, after all it wasn't like he actually **had **to breathe!

"No I don't have to breathe but it is uncomfortable **not** to breathe Bella. Maybe it would be better if I didn't stay, as you say it isn't fair for you to shower, and well I can't hold my breath all night Bella, that is just unrealistic," he got up, and smoothed his clothes out, as he came around the bed. _He is going to leave? He is actually going to leave me? _My heart started pulsating, and my breathing became rapid and shallow as the realisation set in, he was going to leave me.

"Bella, calm down, breathe. Bella breathe. In out, in out, in out, that's it," he coaxed.

"I-I-I'm o-o-okay… don't leave me please. I'll shower. Please don't go. Wait here. I'll shower now. Please. Just don't go."

"Oh okay my love, if you are sure I'm not putting you out but it would be nice, if you could for me".

"Yes, Yes I will. Will you stay here?" He smiled, "of course my dear, I didn't mean to worry you. I'll wait right here for you, you go and wash that awful stink off you. Hurry my dear."

With that I rushed from the room, nearly falling as I stumbled across to the bathroom in a hurry. I took the quickest shower in history, but made sure to scrub my body raw to remove all traces of the wolves from my skin, before washing my hair, and jumping out and drying with super speed, before running back to my room to check that he was still there.

Only when I saw him laid back against my headboard did I allow myself to breathe out with relief. _He stayed like he said, oh thank __God__. _

"Bella, why is Seth outside? And why did he think of seeing you tomorrow before he quickly started singing the ABC's again? What is going on?"

_Oh shit. _

_"_Erm, well I need to talk to you about something, but I need you to remember Charlie is next door, Okay? So keep your voice down, and please remember I am just as safe with the wolves as with you, so don't get mad okay?"

"Bella… No! I don't care whatever it is, you will not do it. I forbid it. The answer is no."

"Hang on a damn minute Edward hear me out first before…"

"Bella, do not curse it isn't becoming of you. Those wolves are such a bad influence on you. Listen to yourself, now you are using such uncivilized language," Edward shakes his head at me with a look, which I think is disgust. _Hang on **he** **forbids** **me**? Forbids me?_ _What the hell?! Bad influence my butt! At lease I have fun with them…. ooooo where did that come from?_

"Edward, you are my boyfriend not my father, you can't forbid me from doing anything. My FATHER has already agreed, because it was him that arranged it, so I have to go along with what he wants, because HE IS my father, not you. So you are going to have like it or lump it."

"Bella I really don't like your tone, ladies do not carry themselves like this, may I remind you."

"Grrr, this is the twenty-first century Edward. We aren't in 1918 anymore. So quit it with all this ladies crap, if you haven't noticed women are no longer inferior to men!"

"Bella," he warned in a sharp tone.

"Look, I'm sorry Edward I am tired and exhausted. I'm sorry I really am, I don't mean to me rude or disrespectful, nor do I want to fight with you. I am just trying to tell you something, and you aren't making it very easy on me."

He stood, walking over to where I stood looking at the floor. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me to him, shushing me, placing a chaste kiss to my hair line, as he asked what it was I had to tell him, adding we would discuss it before making a decision, when his phone rang.

"Hello Alice"

"Slow down… when?"

He pulled away from me, and I felt his gaze on me. I could hear the frown in his voice, but I kept my head down, afraid to look up. I had already guessed why Alice was ringing. Clearly it wasn't till I had got annoyed at Edward, and stated it was already decided, that I must have decided to go through with the plan, making my future disappear from Alice's visions. I had forgotten about Alice and her visions. I was also a little disheartened, because I thought I had already decided earlier, but this proved until just a few minutes ago I must have been undecided like Jake had been concerned about. He really did know me better than I knew myself.

"Over my dead body".

"What do you mean that makes no difference we'll see about that!" With that he slammed the phone shut.

"You have some explaining to do Isabella. Alice seems to believe your future disappears suddenly tomorrow, but appears again Monday for school, and the rest of the week, but only during school hours. Now why on earth would that be Isabella?"

_GRRR If I have to hear my given name once more I think I am going to scream bloody murder! I have never hated my name more than I do tonight._

"Because the only time you disappear like that is when you are with those mangy mutts down on that god-forsaken mutant breeding reservation, and we both now, that you would never, ever go down there without my permission. Don't we Isabella?" He stood, and traced his finger along my jaw line, trying to make me lift my head, to look him in the eyes.

"Don't call them that, and I love La Push. They are not mutants Edward, what they are, it's magical. You know that better than anyone else," I kept my head down, as he ran his hands under my chin. Then as he jerked my head up, I clumped my eyes closed, refusing to look at him while I spoke.

"Charlie is working a lot of early morning and late night shifts. Emily offered to have me stay for the week so I wasn't alone in the house. Charlie and Billy didn't want me at the Blacks, and Sue's house was too full. It was arranged without me. The wolves can keep me safe, and everyone can rest a bit more. Besides Edward, I am giving up my life to give you eternity, I want to spend time with my human friends and family, in the little time I have left, surely you can allow me that?"

"NO Bella. I won't allow it. I don't trust those dogs, and I don't want you there. You can stay at our house."

"No Edward, Charlie wouldn't allow it. Besides you don't trust the wolves, who have never hurt me," I flinched slightly remembering all the times Paul has lost his temper near me, "but you're happy for me to spend a week in a house full of vampires? One who has already tried to eat me? You know how clumsy I am. You know a week is too long for me to stay graceful, hell an hour is an accomplishment for me!" I tried appealing to Edward's better sense of judgement. I knew he would see the sense of it, if he could get over his prejudices of the wolves. I just wasn't sure how long it would take before he saw sense.

"Do you really think I am going allow you to stay around those flea ridden mongrels?"

He was actually beginning to piss me off now.

"Edward I am not asking your permission. I am informing you of what is happening. Charlie has already arranged it, it's for a week. That's it. We will still see each other in school and even after. The only difference is I will be sleeping at Emily's in their guest room. After all we have been apart a lot longer before and survived, we can manage a week. It will make Charlie rest a little bit easier while he is dealing with a lot of stress at work. So please, let's not argue, I'm tired. Sam is coming to get me at midday, and I need to get up early to clean the house, make some frozen meals for Charlie, and pack still so can we go to bed please?"

Edward had slowly walked away, and was looking out the window. I expected him to turn around to come and embrace me, but he didn't, he spoke in a low, menacing voice.

"I see you have made your decision Isabella. I need to hurt and think. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight," then he was gone.

I cried out, running towards the window, but he was gone. I called his name over and over, crying for him to come back, but he didn't. As I stood weeping, thinking back to that dark time when he had left me before, for what seemed like forever. When I heard a howl in the distance, minutes later a tall shadow strolled out of the bushes. I wiped my tear filled eyes, and saw Seth walking towards me. He whispered to step back, as I stumbled back in the dark he sprung into my room, and pulled me into his overly warm embrace. I sobbed against his embrace, frozen in fear that the past was repeating itself. I wept that he had left me again, and what had I done, Seth just held me and whispered soothing words. It didn't work.

His arms weren't the right one, his voice wasn't the one I needed, his smell wasn't his. Everything was wrong. I knew he was tryng, but there was only one person who could make me feel better, and he wasn't here. Seth bent down, and grabbing my legs to lift me, before carrying me to my bed, wrapping the blankets around me, then laid next to me as I sobbed into his naked chest. Slowly I felt him pull away as I tried to cling to him more, begging him not to leave me alone before I felt another set of warm, strong familiar arms, lace their way around me, kissing my tear soaked cheeks, as the voice whispered soothing words and promises, and begin quietly singing a song, in words I didn't know, but I faintly recalled someone, a woman, singing it to me as a little girl, but as my mind became hazing with sleep, those thoughts slipped from my conscience, as sleep finally took hold off me, as I lay wrapped up in the strong, secure arms of my best friend.

_ *****Thank you for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, let me **__**know what you think. THANKS xx**_  
Samantha (Urban Rose) xx ***


	6. Chapter 6

***AN: I just want to say a huge Thank you for reading and reviewing WATO. I LO VE reading your comments and what you guys think! So thank you! And once again a massive thank you goes to my beta BABS81410 xxx  
Samantha (Urban Rose) xx ***

**-****What Are The Odds****-**

I felt another set of warm, strong familiar arms, lace their way around me, kissing my tear soaked cheeks, as the voice whispered soothing words and promises, and begin quietly singing a song, in words I didn't know, but I faintly recalled someone, a woman, singing it to me as a little girl, but as my mind became hazing with sleep, those thoughts slipped from my conscience, as sleep finally took hold off me, as I lay wrapped up in the strong, secure arms of my best friend.

**Chapter Six**

The constant ache within my chest since Edward had left had only began to lessen, albeit only slightly, due to the warmth and affection endowed on to me by my best friend, who had not only held me together as my body broke under the weight of my grief, but endeavoured to try and put me back together with every kiss, cuddle and promise he bestowed upon me. Without him, I was sure I would have fallen apart. Yet again, Jake was putting my heart back together again piece by piece, after Edward once again, wreaked havoc within it.

With Jake's reassuring presence my body finally gave in to exhaustion, and as I fell into a restless sleep, I begun to dream, as Jake continued to sing softly and whisper soothing words of comfort and love into the night, as he rocked me lovingly while kissing my hair and forehead tenderly.

As I drifted further away from conscience, I became aware I was no longer in my bedroom, but surrounded by darkness instead. I fumbled around, willing my eyes to adjust to the dark, when they did I realised I was in a wood, but it wasn't dark due to the time, but simply the canopy above me, was so dense, the daylight couldn't penetrate through. I saw a small gleam of sparkles ahead of me, like a shimmering diamond suspended in the air, just in front of me, I stumbled towards it, but no matter how far I went, it seemed to stay the same. This mystified me, so I begun to speed up, stubbornly vowing to find this evasive diamond.

All of a sudden I became conscious I was no longer alone. The hairs on the back of my neck raised, my heart thundered in my chest, my throat became dry, and my stomach churning uneasily. I could feel a scream climbing as I swept the area, with petrified eyes, looking, no praying to find a pair of friendly topaz eyes or the yellow onyx eyes of the wolves. _Please God, let me live I don't want to die yet, not like this. _

I rotate slowly doing a complete turn, searching all around me, but I see nothing but trees; just trees, trees and more trees. I hesitantly move towards the glow, stumbling over the fallen trees, unearthed roots, and through the wild undergrowth, falling over several times, but only scraping my hand once, even in my hast to reach my destination before whatever, that is watching me, decides to attack. I become conscious ahead of me, is a small fissure in the thick undergrowth, allowing a small amount of light to radiant through. It dawns on me, that this must be the glowing diamond, I had pursued. I lunge through the undergrowth, implore the light will at least unmask my hunter, if not scare them away. I fall face down on to some grass, and wild flowers, but the first thing I notice is, that I am already blinded by the sun, before I have even raised my head to see where I am.

"Hello Bella", a sweet, melodious voice calls to me. My breathe, which had been rapid and shallow from running through the forest, feels like it is being constricted from me. I raise my eyes, tentatively, to see a pair of petite and bare copper feet. _Vampires aren't tanned, even Laurent who was by far the darkest skinned vampire I have met too date, had a pallor hue to his skin, these are… Not that I would ever say feet are radiant or glowing but these definitely don't have the pastiness to them, I would expect… Eyes Bella. Look at the eyes, than you'll know for sure. Oh God please don't be a red-eyed vampire. _

Shakily I blink before slowly letting my scrutiny of this person to continue to drift upwards I am incredibly nervous to keep going. I hope she can't hear my heart… Taking a deep breath, I try to concentrate on remembering to breathe in and out, slowly, when a tinkling laugh echoes around me. My eyes flit wildly around me, like a caged feral animal, only to see I am stood in a meadow, not Edward's meadow, but a very similar pasture. In front of me is stood the most humbling beautiful woman, I have ever seen. Even the likes of Rosalie and Leah pale in comparison to this lady. My eyes warily lock onto to hers.

Hers were fixed on me, the corners crinkled at the sides, as her whole face lit up with a breath taking massive, bright white smile, which was only accentuated by the deep tan of her skin. Hers eyes, were the most astonishing shade of brown I had ever seen; they were a rich chocolate colour with what looked like a circle of a lighter brown, like cinnamon around the outside, and rimmed on the inside, next to her pupil were specks of gold, they were the most amazing eyes I had ever seen, I was completely mesmerized in them. The tinkling laugh, escaped her full pouty lips, again, breaking the spell she had me under, I blinked and noticed for the first time her lashes, were long, thick and a deep midnight black, as they fanned out around her eyes, her perfect, smooth face was a deep tanned copper, her face was perfectly symmetrical and framed by extremely long and thick jet black hair, twisted into two loose braids, over her shoulders. She blinded me with another ample smile, as she addressed me again.

"Hello Bella, my dear. Relax you are safe here." She shook her head ever so slightly. "You don't remember me, but that is to be expected. Now normally I would have to explain to you about how the world isn't what you believe it to be, but" she laughs softly "I don't have to have that conversation with you, do I dear," I laughed along with her, shaking my head minutely.

"Even with your knowledge of the supernatural Bella, there is still much you are unaware of, but for you to be able to make the right decisions, you need all the information, which for some reason or another you haven't been getting. Rightly or wrongly, you are being kept in the dark, for an assortment of reasons; some are more honourable, then others. But that it isn't the point and it is actually why I have been sent here. I can't _tell_ you the answers for the questions I know you are going to ask, however I can help point you in the right directions, and hopefully being the astute being that you are, you will figure them out for yourself. I can advise you, but not interfere does that make sense to you Bella?" She looks at me expectantly. _Whatthehell? I must be dreaming! _

"Yes Bella you are dreaming, but it is the only way, for us to be able to communicate with you, and use your supernatural gifts, to do so." She chuckled at me as I did an Oscar winning impression of a goldfish at her. _Whatthehell! I am so confused. I don't have supernatural gifts. None. Not one. If only. And how can she hear me? Or did I say that out loud I must have done! Yes that's it. I spoke out loud. _

"Bella, come and walk with me, please. I have much to tell you and such little time. You didn't speak out loud. I can hear your thoughts. But may I stress, I can only do so, when I am here in your dreams with you. Now I am sure you know some of our legends yes?"

"The Quileute legends?" I ask meekly. She nods, so I nod, and reply "some of them, the ones about the wolves, the spirit warriors. I know those ones, erm and the third wife, mainly the ones about the cold ones."

She nods in response. "Yes there is a reason those ones, were deemed important for you to know." I blush, at this. "There are other stories and legends, these stories are passed down to each of the female Quileutes by their mothers, so you won't have been informed of these stories, but I am sure if you was ask Sue, she may divulge them to you. Or maybe Leah."

I scoff at that. She frowns at me, "Leah may act hard and callous, but she has had a hard hand dealt to her, she has been hurt, deeply scarred and has built walls to protect herself. Something we both know, you understand. Bella, Leah needs someone. She has her own journey to find out the reasons why she has had the life she has, but soon she will see it is for the greater good. The spirits don't do anything without great cause. However we are going off track. Now the spirits set things in motion, but sometimes, something comes along and blows them off track, and no matter how hard, it takes something massive to happen to bring things back on course. Hence why I am sat with you now."

I look down to see we are indeed sat on a fallen long in the middle of the meadow. "I'm confused, why are you here? Am I meant to be Leah's friend? Because believe me she hates me with a passion. So I don't think any godly intervention is going to help with that. Sorry."

"No, Bella, I am merely saying you have known the loss, the loss of the person, you felt was 'the one', the loss of the future you imagined as well as your best friend, at the same time. I am surprised you can't see Leah's façade for what it is. After all didn't you play a similar one until you were lucky enough to reconnect with Jacob Black, you didn't have to go through your loss alone, and you also got your 'love' back. You didn't have to see him move on, or be in love with someone else. Bella try and put yourself in other people's position, to see deeper than what is on surface. In fact it this skill is critical to your future happiness" she said, enigmatically. Hostility is usually a mask warn to hide vulnerability, instead of hate. If you try, listen, give them a chance, you will be rewarded by such loyalty it will astound you. Trust me."

"Them? I thought you were on about Leah?" I queried.

"See child, sometimes you don't miss anything, other times," She smiled, tenderly, before adding, "you could be in the middle of a typhoon and would miss everything", she snickered softly, as I frowned.

"Leah isn't the only hostile person, around you Bella, you just need to open your eyes, spend more time with others the world isn't built of one or two people Bella, my dear".

If you remember anything from tonight our talk tonight Bella, let it be "too look under the surface" the deeper you go, the more you will learn" she summarised again, mysteriously. "Bella, you are old beyond your years in many ways, but you are also extremely innocent and naïve, especially when it comes to people. You believe far too easily what you are told, and ignore your intuition. That in itself is a very foolish and dangerous, trust me, trust it, trust yourself. I have to go Bella, but I will be back. If you ever need me, just ask. I'll hear you."

"Wait! What like out loud? But I don't know your name?"

"Yes you do! Bella you'll recall me when you need too. Use your head. Just think of me. I'll hear. Take care my sweet little Bee".

"Little Bee? Wait!"

Suddenly I was alone; I was no longer in the meadow. Instead I was… I was nowhere. I was in a pitch black abyss this must be part of my dream but weirdly I felt really groggy and hazy. I closed my eyes, trying to centre myself, concentrating on trying to wake up. In the distance I could faintly hear someone talking, but I couldn't hear who it was or what had been said, it was like a ghostly whisper caught in the wind. As I tried to focus harder I began to feel warm, no hot, almost sweltering fever hot. I felt like I was lying in the sun, it was blazing hot, like my skin was on fire, but suddenly the temperature plummeted, I was freezing, it was ice cold, goose-bumps prickled along my skin. Pulling my blankets around myself tighter, I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped myself in a foetal position. I could dimly hear a strange noise, it sounded like angry hissing and growling now. I thought I could faintly hear voices. But then it was quiet again. I felt warmth against my cheek, and lips kissing my hair, a whisper of "I love you Bells. I'm sorry",I felt something spread throughout my mind and body as my cheek and hair, tingled, my body completely relaxed and sighing I let sleep take me once again.

As Bella had fallen into a peacefully sleep for the first time that night, she was completely unaware of the scene which was about to unfold in her small childhood bedroom. Jake had heard the howl of warning, and smelt the familiar but nauseating stench of putrefying decay, and he growled loudly involuntarily in response. Quickly sliding Bella off his chest, and out of his arms, as his whole body screamed in protest. He settled her carefully, before slipping off the bed and into a crouch. His eyes hungrily raking over her sleeping features, for what could possibly be the last time, he was once again left speechless at her beauty. How this girl couldn't see herself, the way everyone else saw her, he would never know. There were literally no words or descriptions that could accurately or even come close to describing Bella the way Jake saw her or felt about her. Nothing compared to her. She really was one of a kind, even the most beautiful angel in the universe, hell in the whole of existence, would pale next to his Bells.

Jacob's heart constricted as she shivered, and he pulled the blankets around her, as she curled herself into a ball, muttering in her sleep about hating the cold. He found that rather ironic, given who she loved, and what she wanted to be. His stomach twisted repulsive, as he tried to shove that thought, back into the box inside of his mind, of things he didn't want to ever think about. He hunched down to tell her what he could never tell her awake, just seconds, before the Leech, who was no doubt about to fly through her bedroom window, hissing at him to move away from his girlfriend.

Jake stood up, as a blur flew through the window, followed by a second. Jacob was surprised however, not to find Edward stood before him, but the tiny Brunette pixie female vamp, and the Blonde female vampire. Stood next to each other like they were, Jacob found them almost comical. They were literally polar opposite of each other, short, tall, brunette, blonde, short hair, long hair, happy and hyper (normally), moody and sullen, childlike, swimwear model, Jacob shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Are you done checking us over dog?" the blonde sneered, Jake raised an eyebrow and sarcastically replied, "I was actually thinking you two look like Bert and Ernie", smiling innocently at the two of them. Blondie snarled as pixie chuckled. Blondie gave her a look that could have killed her if she wasn't already dead.

"What the hell do you want? Have you come to report back to that arsehole of a brother of yours that he was successful in fucking with Bella's head and breaking her heart again?" He clapped quietly, "Do tell him bravo, from me, for being the biggest fucking waste of space excuse for a boyfriend".

"Jacob Black, lose the attitude. Actually we came to check on Bella, but no not for Edward. You have without knowing confirmed what we suspected." Pixie told a baffled Jake.

"How the hell did you not know? I thought you was the 'all seeing' one?"

"Yes smart arse she is, but you seemed to have forgotten she can't see around any of you, and since you were close enough to rush to her side, to offer her a furry shoulder, Alice couldn't see anything".

"Actually, Seth was in the woods, human, he phased to tell me what had happened, I wasn't about to leave Bells breaking her heart, alone; even if your brother can be that cold and callous. He told her he was leaving her, do you know that?"

"No" Pixie replied, sadly. "I only saw Edward had decided to go hunting when he was away from Seth. I could see his mind racing from one thing to another. But I knew he had been here when I rang…" She broke off, and looked like, if she could cry she would be on the verge.

Blondie rubbed Pixie's back, surprising both Alice and Jacob. "Alice you wasn't to know that Edward to react like he did. None of us could have predicted that" before quietly muttering under her breath "even if I told you all what a manipulative prick he was", forgetting all of them had supernatural hearing.

Alice and Jake both spoke at the same time.

"He always acts differently with her though Rose, he is different, how…"

"Wait! You rang him… YOU ARE THE REASON HE LEFT HER?"

"No Jacob Black, I rang not knowing why Bella kept disappearing at night, which I still don't know why, but that is the reason he has done whatever it is he has done".

Blondie's phone vibrated and she answered it speaking quickly to the caller. Jake could hear her, but he was more focused on Pixie and the news that her stay was what had caused her this much pain. Edward had reacted as badly as they had all suspected he would but none of them had predicted he would pretend to leave her, to get her to not go. Jake couldn't play such fucked up games, and more importantly he didn't want to win Bella by either default or by tearing her apart all over again, she had barely survived the last time that piece of shit had left her.

"Charlie has to work long shifts, he was worried about Bella alone in the house all by herself, and was asking Sue if she could stay with her, but Emily offered to have Bella stay for the week, and Charlie could stay with her or have dinner with her."

Both vamps gasped, "No wonder Edward is thinking such dark thoughts", Pixie exclaimed.

"And? It doesn't excuse his disgusting behaviour Alice. He knows damn well it is Bella's biggest fear, and what happened to her last time! So to trick her into doing what he wants, what does he do? He using the one thing she is absolutely petrified of. Now tell me he isn't manipulating her Alice? Seriously!"

Jacob stood open mouthed staring at the blonde vampire, completely dumbfounded.

"Close your mouth Dog! Do you honestly think you and your pack of mutts are the only ones who give a damn about what happens to Bella?" She turned to Alice, "Emmett said they caught up with him, Carlisle is talking to him. He had to be quick, because he had to run far enough away Edward could hear him or read his thoughts".

Alice nodded, deep in thought. "I can't see at the moment, so if he has decided anything, I won't know and I'm not leaving you two alone to go and see. I am sure Bella wouldn't want to wake up to the battle royale going on in her bedroom".

"Go. I would like to know, what is going on I promise I won't lay a finger on your sister. You have my word. After all it seems we have at least one thing in common now", he gave a one worded smile at them both. Rose simply sneered at him but nodded to Alice.

Alice flew through the window. Jake slid down to the floor at the end of Bella's bed, he gestured for Rose to take a seat opposite, by the window. Jake would have preferred to have been the one sat by the window, he desperately needed the fresh air, his nose was burning, but with Pixie coming back it wasn't the best idea, for her to surprise him by flying through the window and over his head.

Rose looked at him with disdain, but sat on the windowsill.

"So why exactly are you suddenly a fan of Bella's? We both know you hate her, hell even Bella knows that! So what's in it for you?"

Rose looked offended briefly, before she went back to looking indifferent. "You don't know anything about me dog, so don't judge me. I don't hate Bella; I hate her inability to see her human life for the gift it is, but I do not dislike Bella, there are certain parts of her I don't like but I'm sure if I was different or she was different we could have been friends I guess".

Jacob looked taken aback by Rose's admissions, "Wait you don't want her to be a vampire?"

"No. That is why Bella is so sure I dislike her, because I voted against her becoming one of us. There is much you don't know dog, maybe you should learn all the facts before you judge us".

"Ha, if you are trying to make me feel anything for hate for you bloodsuckers, who are all prepared to suck the life out of the girl I love, and turn her into one of you, then please save your breath".

"You do love her, I can see that, and it kills Edward, he isn't her whole world anymore. Thankfully."

"Why don't you like Edward, you know your brother?"

"He is a "brother" of sorts yes, we share the same venom of our creator, and we have formed bonds, but does that mean I have to love everything about him or how he behaves? No. Would I look out for him or protect him? Yes. Would I do it, if it cost an innocent? No. You see HE chose to bring Bella into our family, she is now a part of our family, a sister we all love as much as him, but with the exception, she is human, and fragile, whereas he isn't. So now he can't stand the fact, we feel more protective of her, than we do of him. See he wants her to stay human as well. But not for the same reasons, we would choose. I want her to live, grow older, get married, have children, grandchildren, grow old, and die, the real deal, the whole live life to the full jazz. However he wants her human, because she is easy to control, manipulate, and bend to his will. You see Edward has spent over a hundred years, listening to every person he has ever meant, so he can control them like that" she clicked her fingers, "but Bella, she is somehow able to block him, so for the first time, he had a challenge, and unfortunately he fell in love with her. However he could change her like she wants and she would be as durable as the rest of us, there would be no risks, no impeding vampire hell bent on killing her"

"She would be as strong as him. She wouldn't need him anymore, to look after her and protect her. She wouldn't be a challenge anymore". Jake summarised.

"Got it in one Dog", Rose nodded, and gave a brief smile. "She wouldn't put up with any of his shit once she could look after herself just as well as he can, and he damn well knows it. She is stubborn and strong willed, except where Edward is concerned and I know you agree with me. You must have seen how he plays her, how he controls her, how he manipulates her. How he uses emotional shit on her or mind games, or maybe you are as unaware as the rest of my delusional family." Rose shook her head angrily.

"I had my suspensions, we all did, but when I ever I say anything she says I'm jealous, and Edward loves her and all that crap. I don't know how to get through to her that this isn't normal. But then again when is it normal for a teenage girl to be love with a vampire, best friends with a werewolf, and think of a pack of wolves and a coven of vampires, as extended family," Jake said wryly.

Rose gave a small girly giggle making Jake smile at the pretty vampire. "So how come you are so pro life and anti vampirism?" He asked, generally curious.

"I hate what I am. I never would have chosen this. Carlisle thought he was saving me, from dying a premature death, he only changed me, well all of us in fact, because we were already near death" Rose looked out the window, at the moon, sadly.

"I wanted things, I wanted to live. I wanted so much, but now, all those things, are gone, I can't have any of those things, and now I have to live for eternity. No one asked me what I wanted. No one said do you still want to have a shell of a life without those in it? Truthfully I would have rather died in that alley, that night." She turned her topaz eyes, to look Jacob directly into his deep coffee eyes. Jacob left reeling by what he saw, the depth of her desolation, anguish, and despair in which he saw in her eyes, staggered him. Had Jake been standing he was sure, he would have felt his legs give way under the weight of her emotions.

"I am not the bitch Bella thinks I am. She doesn't know how I became like this, she sees it all through rose tinted eyes. She thinks Edward is the last of her missing puzzle. She has no idea that it will be the biggest mistake she will ever make, and will lose the one thing she thinks she needs. That is why I don't want Edward near her, if I can help it, someone needs to break his hold on her, before it is too late. IF YOU LOVE HER BLACK HELP ME FIGHT FOR HER".

Jake, was speechless, tonight really had been a mind fuck, he merely nodded.

"Alice is coming", was all Rose said in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

*****AN: I just want to say a huge Thank you for reading and reviewing WATO. I LO VE reading your comments and what you guys think! So thank you! And once again a massive thank you goes to my beta BABS81410 xxx  
Samantha (Urban Rose) xx *****

**_What are the Odds?_**

_Previously_

"I am not the bitch Bella thinks I am. She doesn't know how I became like this; she sees it all through rose tinted eyes. She thinks Edward is the last of her missing puzzle. She has no idea that it will be the biggest mistake she will ever make, and will lose the one thing she thinks she needs. That is why I don't want Edward near her, if I can help it; someone needs to break his hold on her, before it is too late. IF YOU LOVE HER BLACK HELP ME FIGHT FOR HER".

Jake, was speechless, tonight really had been a mind fuck, he merely nodded.

"Alice is coming", was all Rose said in reply.

**Chapter Seven**

Sure enough, as Rose stood, and stepped to the side, a vague blur shot through the window, at lightning speed, swirling the air around her, like a tornado and intensifying the scent of Vampire, in the small, over-crowded room. Jacob sprung to his feet, growling instinctively with the sudden action as the over-powering scent, reached his human nose, making it burn like he was holding a match under it, while inhaling bleach.

Slipping quickly into a protective stance, at the bottom of Bella's bed, Jacob snarled and growled furiously at the tiny vampire who was now crouched and hissing in response, in front of the window at him. Her adopted blonde sister edged closer to her. Jacob fought his innate inclinations to destroy the pixie vampire and the blonde one, while his brain, urged his wolf, to stay calm, whilst Bella was so close.

The man won out over the wolf, but only on a brief reprieve. Both inherently knew that it was too dangerous to attack both vampires in such a small confined area. The wolf knew he could and would win; should such a battle occur. However that didn't concern either of them, the only danger both the beast and the man were concerned about was the beautiful innocent girl sleeping peacefully behind them, the one and only person, they would happily give their all too, and die protecting, who's pain and happiness far outweighed any natural reflex to kill those stood in front of him now.

It was her and her alone who would be either damaged physically or left in mental and emotional pain should such a fight occur. One he wasn't sure she would either recover from, or forgive him for. That was a fate worse than death for the human, and the wolf. Just the idea of causing her such pain, made his heart and chest convulse and stutter, while knocking the wind from his lungs, with the force of over whelming emotion he felt, when he glanced at her, to check she was still peacefully sleeping. Bella's hair was a mass of wild tangled strands, which covered the pale lilac pillow below her head, her eyelids fluttered, as her eyeballs raced underneath them, showing she was in a deep sleep, still. One pale arm was tucked under her pillow, in a relaxed fist, Jake knew, without looking, the other was resting across her chest, almost as if, she had placed it over her heart, to pin point just where he would break her if he hurt either of the vampires. He gave a fierce growl as one of the bloodsuckers spoke, drawing his attention away from the serene angel, who was within touching distance.

"Jacob Black!" Rose hissed at him. "Stop growling like a damn guard dog before you wake up either Bella _OR_ Charlie and ruin everything Muttley. It's Alice. You know she won't hurt Bella." Rose tried to quickly pacify the volatile turn of events the evening had quickly taken.

"She loves her," Jacob growled at her, before he's gaze locked back on Alice, somehow Rose had managed to persuade his wolf with her speech she was on their side but the idea that this little leech loved Bella had infuriated both Jacob and his wolf.

Alice was perplexed at whatever had happened in the few minutes she had been gone. Rose was the most anti-werewolf, out of all of their family, bar Edward, but his antagonism was more to do with one specific werewolf, than the whole pack.

The very same one who was in fact stood in front of her, growling and snarling like the wild rabid infested dog, he was. _And Bella doesn't believe any of us, at how unpredictable and unreliable they are, _she thought satirically.

Rose had edged slowly in front of Alice, raising her hands in a placating manner. Demonstrating she meant no harm. Rose calmly cajoled "She does, she really does, and she is on our side, Jacob. She wants to help, don't you Alice?" Alice peeked from under Rose's outstretched arms, nodding solemnly. "I do, and I do love Bella, _I know that is hard for you to understand, what with me being a dead, cold bloodsucker_", her tone becoming more surly, as she spoke.

"_But_ I do **love** **her**; **I love her like a sister**. She is my best friend." She added resolutely. "She really is _Jacob_. I haven't met or been able to bond with anyone in decades, outside our family. She means the world to me, and to our family. I just want her to be truly happy. _We" _she emphasized looking at Rose, "we all want her to be happy, and we will support her, with whatever choices she makes, and _WE ALWAYS _WILL. We _will_ be a part of her life for as long as she wants us to be, even if she decides one day, being changed isn't what she wants."

Jacob made a disparaging comment under his breath, "all of you? Sure sure! Now I **have** heard it all."

"_No not all of us!_ When I said all I meant all bar Edward. But _you can't_ _honestly_ _expect_ him to be happy if she was to choose to be with someone else, let alone you. He does love her. You have no idea how much or how much it will pain him, should she walk away from him". She stopped as Jake begun to shake and treble at her speech.

"Alice shut the fuck up!" Rose hissed, glancing at the tiny vampire, before looking at Jake, and then meaningfully looking over his shoulder at Bella. If this was a ploy to remind him of where he was and to calm him, it worked, which only antagonized him again. He sucked in a deep breath through unyielding lips, before exhaling it, and inhaling another, concentrating on just his breathing, until he felt himself centre.

Sniffing a laugh, Jake snorted, "Yeah I don't doubt for a second how much sparkly balls would hate that."

"But if you love her _'so much' and will support her whatever she chooses_…" he quoted, condescendingly, "then please explain to me how the fuck she is supposed to make any big life-changing decisions, when he won't even give her the opportunity to make any decisions for herself on even simple shit like what she wants to eat? Hmmm? Please do help me out here mini vamp" Jake narrowed his eyes as his brow furrowed in a deep scowl as he spoke to the tiny vampire.

"How do you know _that_? I don't see _you_ getting invited for dinner with them." Alice said in a derogative tone which matched his.

Jake snorted before he snapped "I JUST DO", not adding anything else.

Alice stepped around Rose, "Either you or your mutts are spying of them," she snapped back, as Rose, poked her hard in the back, as Alice turned to glower at her, Rose shook her head in a condescending manner.

"You aren't helping anyone and especially not Bella".

Alice looked chagrined, and turned back to Jacob, "or she told you" she spoke expectantly but quietly. "I just want to know how you know Jacob. If there is any accuracy in your claims, then I need to know."

"Why? Why is it so important to you?"

"Because" she stated firmly, "**You** are making negative, critical and very unfavourable comments about **my** **brother**. You are basically saying he controls her, and not only that but that **he** is manipulating her, and abusing her love and trust in her."

"_If_ that is true, he isn't just exploiting her, but all of us. _Despite_ what you think, Bella is a part of _our_ _family_. She is a very much loved sister and daughter to the rest of us, and as much as I love Edward, there is no way in hell I am letting him treat Bella like that." She declared loyally. Jake was surprised by the fervour in her voice.

"_If_…**IF** that is what he is doing. IF any of this is true and she isn't being treated the way she should be, or even if she is only being misled then _someone_ has to look out for her." She vowed ardently.

"After all it isn't like; Bella could or would, call Edward out on his shit even if she wanted too. Not that I think she will see it…Bella is too in love with Edward, and Edward is very clever and very convincing" she added.

"Of course she fucking won't! He has some supernatural hold over her and let's not forget HE never lets her out of his sight." Jake spat out angrily. "The only time is when she comes to the Rez, and even then he has to drop her off and pick her up and dictates when she can come and for long, and rings her all the time. He is always calling the shots." Jake pulled at his hair, furiously.

"ARGH! I swear to God, I could happily kill the bastard right now for what he is doing to her! If I knew it wouldn't kill her, in the process or start a war because of the stupid fucking treaty." Jake glared at the two vampires, who were stood motionless and speechless at the extent of the anger, resonating off him in violent waves.

"Did you know he basically manipulated her into getting a shower tonight? Even though she told him she couldn't because she didn't want to wake Charlie, because he has had hardly any sleep with all the missing people and murders, on his case load. Do you know what Dickwad did? He threatened to leave unless she did as he told her." Jacob hissed at the vampires, as they both look absolutely horrified.

"How…" was all Rose got out, before Jake growled, "Seth was in the woods, he heard it all."

"So you have been spying?" Alice accused.

"NO! But we have still been running patrols around the house _and _Seth was here tonight, to keep an eye on Bella for a reason. He was human, so I didn't know until he phased to get me, after that arsehole left anyway. Fucking good job he was gone because if I had heard that bastard talk to Bella like that, you would be watching his corpse burn right now".

"Edward said you didn't need to patrol when he was here." Alice stated plainly.

"Don't you see why he would say that Alice?" Rose asked.

"But he loves her, he really does;" Alice stated firmly. "I don't understand why would he do this? Not to Bella." Alice was confused.

If this was all true, then Alice had no idea who her favourite sibling really was. She was absolutely appalled, distressed and dumbfounded with disbelief that Edward, her Edward would do this to their Bella.

Jacob growled, "**Love!** _He doesn't love her_! If he **loved** her he would let her be herself! He wouldn't try and change her. NONE of you would!" He stabbed a finger in the air towards Alice, and she looked hurt at the truth in his accusation.

"If he loved her he would allow her to just be. She would be able to make her own decisions, her own choices, he would support her, and he would stand beside her not in front her. She isn't the fragile breakable doll; he treats her as.

He ranted agitatedly at Alice, "She was devastated, and broken when he left, almost catatonic, Charlie wanted to hospitalize her she was that bad" Rose gasped at this new information. **_"But_** she pulled herself out of the black hole, she was in. Yeh…" he bit out angrily, "she wasn't fixed, by any means when _you" _ashe stabbed his finger, irately, in the air, stepping closer towards Alice_, "until you_ came back here and dragged her to freaking Italy to save his shiny arse. No she wasn't fixed but she would have been, eventually."

"All she needs is time to realise, she can survive without him." He sighed dejectedly.

"The one thing, he won't give her. He has messed with her mind that much she thinks she can't live without him. He is like a drug. He is literally killing her, poisoning her mind and body, making her believe she needs him to live and breathe." He looked up at the two sombre vampires as the raw burning evidently in his stare, for the briefest moment. His deep coffee eyes were now a charred dark onyx, before he blinked, pulled his face into a stoic mask, squaring his shoulders, and pulling himself to his full height, and crossing his arms, across his chest in an aggressive stance, effectively closing the window into his bared soul.

"And you know what takes the piss, as if all of that wasn't enough? He is slowly undermining her, belittling her, making her feel shit about herself, knocking everything I" he coughed, "**We**, her family, her friends, all love about her, out of her bit by bit. Hell he may as well be hitting it out of her, because it's just as fucking bad. You can't tell me you haven't noticed the change in her?"

He glared demandingly at Alice, looking at straight in the eyes, daring her to contradict his statement, daring her to refute him. But she couldn't. She had seen a change in Bella since they had came back from Italy, but she had believed it was the result and the damage caused by them leaving her all those months ago. They had all argued with Edward, even Rose, that leaving without saying goodbye, was wrong, it was uncalled for, unnecessary, and most of all it wasn't fair on any of them but especially not Bella. She had deserved more, Alice had argued, stating she would be left devastated, confused, and bewildered. Alice had seen how it would affect Bella, she had shown Edward, he had yelled at them all, before accusing Alice of manipulating her visions and trashing the house before threatening to leave the family and coven if they didn't do as he asked. Esme had been desolate at the thought she could lose her first son, over a human, even if it was Bella. So they had all done as he asked and left that very night.

However now Alice was seeing it all in new eyes, she could see what she hadn't wanted to see let alone believe all those months ago. That is what he had hoped would happen. He wanted Bella to doubt her worth, to believe they had never cared, that it would stir up all the deep underlying issues she had buried from her childhood, her parents separation and even Jake's mum's death had had on her.

Bella wasn't one to talk about anything personal let alone emotional. She tried very hard to remain reserved and composed; it was something Alice had believed made her a good match for Edward. However Alice having seen a vision, had realised, this wasn't the real Bella, but a mere façade for self-preservation. Bella was scared to love, because she was petrified to be abandoned or lose that love. And Edward had done exactly that, only by returning, Bella was so grateful he wanted her, she was willingly to comply with anything as to not feel that pain again, and therefore Edward had the power to play Bella to his own selfish gains. Alice's blood would have been boiling, if she had any coursing through her veins, instead the venom in her system was pooling in her mouth, burning her throat. Her hands were closed in tight fists, she hadn't realised how tightly she was wound, until they heard a crack, and Alice looked down to see she had a fissure running along her left palm.

Alice thought of the vision she had when Charlie had decided to send Bella to a counsellor. Alice had seen Bella talking to a middle aged woman, Bella didn't talk about the Cullens or Edward, she couldn't and wouldn't. However Alice had seen a particularly painful session regarding Bella's parents, and their separation. It had been an eye opener, to the real Bella, and was the real reason Alice had already decided to visit Bella, before the cliff diving. Except Bella had refused to go to any counselling sessions so the visions had disappeared before becoming even less frequent; which Alice now knew was because of Bella's involvement with Jacob, and the wolves, but before all that Alice had got an in depth insight into the crippling abandonment issues, Bella suffered with. Alice had even had the stray thought that maybe had been lying al being along about not being able to hear Bella's thoughts, because how else could he manage to use her own insecurities against her, and manipulate her so convincingly, after all that is how he managed to do it with everyone else.

Jake and Rose watched as Alice's eyes flickered wildly, going from focused to unfocused, Rose knew this was how she looked when she had her visions, but she also knew she couldn't see around the wolves, so she was perplexed as to what Alice was seeing or thinking.

Jake was convinced, well as much as possible, and necessary to lower his guard slightly, he knew he wouldn't kill them, but that was as far as he was willing to admit and he had slipped out of his protective crouch, earlier and if either neither of the vampires had noticed, or they were smart enough not to comment, but that was as far as his wolf was prepared to lower their guard around these vampire, no matter how friendly they seemed, how much they wished to protect Bella or human life, or that they were animal drinkers.

"I'm sorry am I boring you here?" Jake asked narked with Alice's behaviour.

"Ssssh!" Alice hissed, as his voice brought her back from her thoughts. "I think he is right Rose!" She turned to the taller, blonde vampire looking hurt, infuriated and incensed. She was maddened with Edward and the fact that it had taken a bloody werewolf to point it out to her, to them.

"I know I am!" Jake spoke cockily and confidently.

"I know he is! I told you all this, months and months ago! AND. NOT. ONE. OF. YOU. BELIEVED. ME!" A riled Rose hissed and spat out.

"Right well first things first, I will tell you what happened when I left and then we need to decide what we are going to do now?" Alice commanded.

Alice filled them in on what Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett had found out from Edward, although his account was marginally different to what they all knew was the true events of the nights as well as from Carlisle's chat with Edward.

Alice then rang Carlisle and asked him rather randomly "where were you when the fire of London began?"

Jacob heard Carlisle chuckle on the other end of the phone, "I'm alone Alice, now what can I do for you? Did something else happen or are you really asking me something you already know?" He asked fondly.

Jake now realised the question was merely a ruse to see if Edward was around.

"Can anyone _hear_ you?" she replied.

"Edward is still hunting, Emmett and Jasper stayed with him. They were going to run to Lake Crescent, after I left them. I'm not yet back to the house either. What is going on Alice?"

"We need to talk with you. Meet us at Bella's house please."

"Ok Alice. Does Jacob need me to ring Sam or Billy to be present as well?"

Alice arched an eyebrow in question at Jacob, who shrugged non committal in response.

"Jake is going to ask Seth to pass the message to Sam, so if they need to be here the will be." Alice supplied, before she said her goodbyes, as a howl echoed through the air in the far distance.

"Sam is on his way. What or why exactly do we need to talk to everyone?" Jake asked peeved. "The more people who know the more people dickwad will be able to hear the thoughts of, and the quicker he will do something to take Bella away, or convince her, she can't trust anyone but him." He looked like he had just been given a death sentence and both Alice and Rose, looked at him and then at each other, feeling their cold dead hearts, give a thump of compassion for the young werewolf stood in front of them, despite what Edward had led them all to believe they could see that the teenager in a man's body deeply and truly loved the human girl they had grown fond of, and thought of a sister.

No one could doubt such love and adoration that clearly was more than that of just a best friend relationship, at least on his side. They both wondered if it was more of the mysterious imprint curse Edward spoke of, who genuine. But Alice had seen them before Italy, and seeing Jake through new eyes, she had no doubt that his feelings were genuine and real. She didn't know how Bella felt about Jake; other than she loved him as a friend, but there was more to it than just friendship, because Bella couldn't let Jake go, regardless of what had happened. Even when they weren't talking, Bella had been a shell of herself. Alice pondered this all as they waited for the others to arrive, one thing Alice was sure of though, she was going to do everything she could to get Bella, to see herself, as they all saw her, and to get her away from whatever influence Edward had on her, so she could make decisions for her future without anyone interfering with them.

As Alice made these vows, Rose and Jacob were both making the same vows. They all looked at each other, with the same determined glint in their eyes. It was Jake who spoke first, "I will do whatever it takes. I don't care whether she never forgives me or that she will never feel the same way about me, but I can't stand by and let her be used. True friends don't do that. I don't wanna hurt her, and fuck I can't see her broken again like she was, but I can't see her be treated like this by some arse-wipe who doesn't see her or treat her anything less then she deserves, and she deserves the whole fucking world".

"I'm in", Rose spoke quietly but firmly. "I won't, I can't let Bella become me. Not once did anyone look out for me in my first life, everyone was easily swayed by _him. _No one believed me and no one stopped it and look at me, and Esme! Look at what happened to Esme. GRRRR I swear I will do anything and everything to make Bella safe I swear".

Alice gave a tinkling laugh, as she smiled indulgently at Jacob, "I couldn't agree with you more Jacob Black, but you do have a very bad potty mouth, I think we should introduce you to Emmett. He is going to love you!"

Suddenly a soft whistle alerted them to someone climbing the tree. The vampires both pressed themselves against the wall next to the desk, as Seth swung into the room, softly landing on the balls of his bare feet.

"I'll wait here, with Bella. Sam and Carlisle are waiting just inside the trees, for you guys."

With that, the vampires jumped out of the window, and with a blur were gone. Seth slapped Jake across his back, "It will be ok, Jake. She will be ok. Bella is going to be okay, we will make sure she is. Don't worry."

Jake couldn't speak, his jaw flexed though, as Seth's words affected him more than he wanted to let on. Grabbing the younger boy he pulled him into a masculine one armed embrace slapped him heartedly on the back, before clearing his throat.

"Thanks Man. Keep her safe, but keep ya hands to yourself!" He warned.

"Jake, man, you know I see her like my sister. You know you don't have to say that shit…ow!"

Jake slapped upside his head, "watch ya mouth! Be glad it was me, if Lee hears you, she will skin you alive, before she castrates the rest of us for being a bad influence on you". Jake smiled glad the heavy emotions he had felt, after Seth's declaration had eased so he could speak, as a low deep bark echoed up to them.

"I better go…. Look after her please Seth. She literally is my life", Jake whispered as he too jumped out the first floor window onto the dewy grass.

"I know bro, I know," was Seth's solemn reply.


	8. Chapter 8

*****AN: I just want to say a huge Thank you for reading and reviewing WATO. I LO VE reading your comments and what you guys think! So thank you! And once again a massive thank you goes to my beta BABS81410 xxx  
Samantha (Urban Rose) xx *****

**_What are the Odds?_**

_"Jake, man, you know I see her like my sister. You know you don't have to say that shit… Ow!" _

_Jake slapped upside his head, "Watch ya mouth! Be glad it was me, if Lee hears you, she will skin you alive, before she castrates the rest of us for being a bad influence on you". Jake smiled glad the heavy emotions he had felt after Seth's declaration had eased allowing him the ability to speak, as a low deep bark echoed up to them._

_"I better go…. Look after her please Seth. She literally is my life", Jake whispered as he too jumped out the first floor window onto the dewy grass. _

_"I know bro, I know," was Seth's solemn reply._

**Chapter Eight**

Stood a little way into the forest that encircled Charlie's yard, Jake could hear the soft murmurs of stilted conversation. As much as Jake still felt like becoming a wolf was a curse, he was grateful for some of things it had blessed him with, his supernatural senses being one of those such blessings, his pack being another. He had always been a social person with a sunny nature, however some days he felt like he had not only a body transplant, but a personality one as well. He was glad he had his two best friends in this new element, of the cluster fuck that was his life. He just wished he wasn't losing his true best friend, and love of his life in the process.

He was glad he was more than just an ordinary normal teenage boy, but he also knew if it wasn't for the existence of bloodsuckers he wouldn't be a damn wolf. He wouldn't even be worrying about losing his best friend and his soul mate to someone else, but that he was losing her completely. She was going to become something he would instructively want to kill. She was going to marry someone he didn't trust or believe truly loved her, and it wasn't like she could just get a divorce in a few years if it all went tits up. No she would be immortal, a dead vampire who had given up her humanity, her future, their future, her family, her friends, her chance to be a mother, a grandmother, an aunt.

Jake realised he had froze on the verge of the forest, blurring with the convulsions that shook through his body, as his wolf fought the human for dominance. He wanted to rip his teeth into every cold, dead, bloodsucker he could find, within a million kilometre radius of Bella. Hell, he would rid the planet of them if it meant he could keep her human, and safe.

"**Calm Jake!"** Sam's Alpha timbre broke through his thoughts, and his body instantly began to calm, his heart slowing, his tremors easing as his wolf thrashed, and growled internally furiously.

Shaking his head to clear the last remaining haze, he strode purposefully through the undergrowth, trees and exposed roots, to a small patch of cleared forest ground.

Sam was standing in human form to Jake's left. Flanking him was Embry, and Quil to his right, and Jared to his left in their wolf forms. Opposite them, stood in an uncomfortable standoff, was the Doctor vamp, the pixie vamp stood beside him, while Rose stood an arm's reach away, her back to Jake, arms folded and she stood in an aggressive stance, but one that didn't look to be aimed towards anyone in particular. She was standing the closest to the wolves out of the trio.

Jake used large gaiting steps to cover the short distance to stand next to Sam, who clamped his hand on Jake's shoulder in greeting, giving it a firm, but reassuring pump, letting him know they had his back. Jake raised his right hand to return the gesture by slapping Sam's right shoulder. Hearing a low rumble from behind him, Jake turned to see Quil standing at his full wolf height, shadowing the two men he bumped his fist against his friend's nose before copying the action again with both Embry and Jared's wolf. Touch was important to the pack, the same as wild wolves.

This looked like any normal greeting to the vampires, but the touches were essential to the pack. It reconnected their wolves, while strengthening and deepening their connections and bonds. With every touch, and physical acknowledgement they grew in strength. Taking on the strengths of each other until with the last touch, they were as one. However it also aided to relax each of their wolves fraught nerves slightly, especially Jake's who was literally ripping him to pieces inside, frantically trying to gain control and phase. Being this close to vampires was extremely hard for all of them, and more so for the three in their wolf forms. The reaffirmation of the other wolves helped to calm the tightly wound tension that was coursing through each of them.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle nodded politely in greeting, "I have introduced myself to the new wolves already, but I am Carlisle Cullen, it is a pleasure to final meet the infamous Jacob Black, and the heir to the great Ephraim Black, your grandfather was a truly wonderful man and chief Jacob!" He smiled genuinely at Jacob, who looked taken aback, "I have heard much about you from Bella." Jake looked surprised at this news, than added, "When Edward has been out," in way of an explanation.

"I am surprised Rosalie or Alice didn't inform you of how fondly Bella talks about you, and her friends in La Push. In many ways it feels like we already know you." The wolves growled as Sam let out a low deep growl himself, at this knowledge.

"She means no disrespect and neither do I. I can assure you all, she hasn't said anything that would be deemed a misuse of trust. They are very fond tales of her times learning about cars, and riding motorcycles." Rose giggled at that, and smiled for the first time genuinely at the wolves in front of her. "It's true, she has made Em laugh many a time with her tales of motorcycling or rounds of name that tool to prove she knows her cars." Jake laughed at this as the wolves behind made a noise, that was more of a yelp to a bark, the nearest they could make to a laugh in their wolf forms.

Jake caught sight out the corner of his eye, of Embry and Quil both discretely slipping away, before returning in their human form a few seconds later. "Bella is bragging over fixing cars! I've heard it all now!" Embry guffawed, Jake smiled at his best friend as he clamped his hand over his shoulder, "never thought I would hear that bro, did you?" "Nope but that's Bells for you".

"She speaks fondly of you all, her 'La Push family'. It is one of the reasons I told Edward he needed to let Bella visit. His refusal to allow her to visit you all and trying to abide by his wishes, against her own, was causing her far too much grief, hurting her deeply, and not to mention the danger she began putting herself in. She was beside her self, that she had hurt not just you Jacob, but all of you, by not visiting. As I said you're her extended family. Much like how she sees my family." Growls rumbled from the wolves' chest to at the comparison.

"Now you have to understand, Edward did all this under the belief, and I believe it can be true sometimes, that young wolves are unpredictable. Therefore, he saw you as a threat to Bella's safety. Bella however always fervently disagreed with his theory, and obviously she was proved correct. However he did what he did with Bella's best interests at heart." Carlisle stopped talking to look up at the surprised faces of the pack and his 'daughters'. Before everyone began to talk at once,

"WAIT A MINUTE…"

"YOU spoke to him?"

"You made him?"

"Carlisle is that true, you made him?"

"It wasn't Edward?"

"Please." He said, holding his hands up as everyone fell silent. "Yes I told Edward he was putting Bella in danger by refusing to let her visit her family and friends, and I told him, that if she were changed as she wishes, eventually she would grow to resent him. Eternity is a long time for such an intense feeling to intensify over time. I can't take all the credit," he gave a small smile towards Jacob, "because it was actually your father Jacob, who got me to see the situation with such clarity. We had all noticed Bella becoming increasingly withdrawn, but didn't realise why." He gestured to his daughters, who both nodded shamefully in agreement.

"Hopefully I am not breaking confidence here, and if I am, I hope your father will understand, and hold no ill will against me but Chief Black contacted me at work to discuss Bella. He explained she seemed frantic to come down to see you Jacob, but kept stressing she couldn't, but was anxious to get hold of you Jacob. Eventually he managed to coax the reason for her absence in La Push was because Edward wouldn't allow her. Knowing that if he was to speak to you first Jacob, that you would act before you had time to think rationally. Which obviously Chief Black didn't want, hence his decision to speak direct with me; by this point, however you and Bella had made up, and began making precarious plans to see each other. I saw how much Bella was willing to risk to spend time with you, so I intervened."

"Now my daughters have asked me here to discuss Bella with you all, I believe?"

"Yes, your **_SON,_**" Jake spat out venomously, "Is abusing Bella!"

Carlisle looked appalled. "If he has laid a hand on Bella in any way, shape or form, inappropriately, he will be dealt with accordingly, I can assure you all. I will not condone such behaviour." He actually looked like a vampire for a brief moment, before Alice rushed to correct his misunderstanding. Filling Carlisle and the other wolves of everything the three of them, had discussed in Bella's bedroom.

"Ah I see, now we do have a dilemma. I also understand from Edward, Bella is to spend the week in La Push this week under Charlie's instructions, this that correct?" Carlisle asked, as Alice excused herself to see if she could gage any idea what the future held. As she did that, Jake informed the two vampires they needed a wolf moment. Carlisle nodded as the three human wolves walked to stand behind some trees to keep their modesty in front of Rose. They all phased so Jake could show his brothers first hand, the events the evening had taken as only he knew them. Once done, he phased back, leaving the rest of the pack mind and all their comments; he had enough anger in his own mind without theirs, being added to it. He was barely managing to keep control of his own emotions and his wolf, as it was.

"So **_what_** are **_you_** gonna do about **_your_** **_son_** and Bella?" Jacob demanded.

"I can assure you I will do everything I can to rectify this situation immediately." Carlisle soothed.

"Yes but how?" argued Rose, taking the words right out of Jacob's mouth.

"How are you going to get Edward to break his hold on Bella Carlisle, before it is too late? _IF_ he loves her, he should trust her to make decisions for herself, without his influences Carlisle. How can you allow her to want to be changed when we don't even know if it is truly what she wants or if she is in her right mind to make such a monumental decision? We… You can't allow it not while she is so under his control! She is the only _one of us that will get a choice. No one else did_," her face softened at Carlisle stricken expression.

"Rose, you know…"

"Yes I know, Carlisle. I know why you did it, I know it was that or death for me, for all of us," Sam and Jake both gasped quietly at this revelation, "But that isn't the case for Bella."

"Rose I don't think here is the right place for this discussion," Carlisle spoke quietly, but earnestly looking over her shoulder at the wolves.

"Carlisle you know the treaty. IF YOU BITE ANY HUMAN, NOT KILL; BITE." Sam shouted in a whisper, his voice full of menace and authority.

"Yes Sam I know, and we are trying to delay Bella and change her mind, but you know she has somewhat of a stubborn disposition. I can assure you at this time, we are all on the same side against Victoria, and trying to keep Bella human for as long as possible".

"I think it is best if we try to sway Bella in to keeping her plans with you, as those are her father's wishes, and I will try to get Edward to agree, so Bella feels comfortable to do so. I think for the time being it would be best if one of my other children accompany Edward when he is with Bella. Although maybe it would appease Edward, slightly, if one of the others could visit Bella on the Reservation?"

"NO!" Sam exclaimed.

"What if only one of us came at set times, and was accompanied by the wolves on and off? Either Rose or I could do it?"

"Bella would question it though," Jake thought out loud, "she will wonder why Rose, and not Edward or Alice?"

"That's true, but I want someone you feel you can trust on your land and with Bella. I get the impression, you are beginning to trust Rose, understandably, as I know extremely well how strongly Rose feels about Bella and her humanity. I also know how protective she is of her. But I also know Bella, is rarely able to bond with any of us, without Edward present, and out of all of us, he is least keen, on Rosalie spending time with Bella. I believe now that he is wary of Rose persuading Bella, of a different life path. I am thinking this may be a great opportunity for Bella to get to know Rose better, and help her understand Rose and why she is the way she is around her better. No disrespect to you Rosalie, my dear I can assure you."

Rose rolled her eyes at her coven leader, "Carlisle, I know I can be a bitch, and I am also aware how Bella feels about me. To be honest I don't care if she always hates me if it makes her stay human, I will do whatever it takes. As for Edward, we both know we have the strongest blocking ability out of the rest of them. So it has to be one of us to keep her time on the reservation away from him. She needs time to clear the hold he has on her Carlisle, maybe even counselling, like I had."

"Hmmm that is a good idea. I can offer that, but again it will need to be done away from Edward, on safe grounds. Gentlemen I think we need to try and make some arrangements if we genuinely want to help Bella?"

"Can't you just send that prick of a son away?" growled out Jacob.

"That would seem like the logical conclusion,," he nodded as if, he were in agreement "but we all know that it wouldn't work. Edward is adamant, if he was to leave, Bella would go with him, and I can't honestly say, that I can't disagree with him. Leaving was actually his plan. I managed to convince him to go hunting with his brothers, so he could calm down and think rationally. So no, sending him away would not work. It would only cause untold damage to Bella if he was to leave her here again, but honestly, I don't think he would. We need to do properly and actually break the hold he has on her, while restoring Bella's self-esteem and confidence. She has to be strong enough to not only make decisions for herself, but have faith in them and herself to stand by those decisions. I have dealt with many cases like before, although never between a vampire, and a human I admit, and none where I am personally involved with both the victim and the erm.. partner. I shall work with Edward as well. This can be fixed."

"It better be Doc, it better be," Jake rumbled. They were alerted of an approaching leech as a bell like voice shrilled, "only me," as Alice appeared beside Carlisle and Rose.

"Ok, Edward was planning on leaving with Bella," she raised her hands before an avalanche of anger was unleashed upon her, "but Emmett and Jasper have managed to persuade him Carlisle is right. So at the moment he is intending to stay here. I see Carlisle try to convince him to come and apologise to Bella in the morning, which he will, and he will tell her she is allowed to stay in La Push with conditions." Rushing on, as a deep rumble of growls begun to grow opposite her, "the first is that he wants one of us to be allowed on the reservation to visit her, and drive her to and from school."

"NOOO!" Sam bellowed. Alice had predicted this reaction, and carried on as if Sam had made no comment at all. "Now he knows there is no way any of us will be allowed on to the reservation, so he is using this as one of his condition, believing it will cancel the need for any of the others. He thinks this will be refused, therefore stop her from staying but he remains the doting, caring boyfriend, who didn't stop her." She quickly carried on trying to prevent the violent onslaught that was sure to be emitted by Jacob and his brothers.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Bastard"

"What a wan…"

"**_STOP_**" bit out Sam, he like the others, was struggling to stay calm, in all of this, but he knew as Alpha he had to remain calm and focused in front of his enemy and his pack, but more importantly, for his second in command. He knew however he felt, Jake was feeling twofold, if not more.

"As you can see Edward is very astute and intelligent, especially when it comes to how the human mind works" she said wryly. "He knows how to make it look like he is a caring, and reasonable boyfriend, who is just concerned for his girlfriend's safety".

"We haven't made a decision yet," Sam ground out, "but it looks like it has already been taken out of our hands. _If that is what… that… if __**HE**_thinks that will make us look like we're the arseholes, then we have to allow it but it will be on our terms."

"Okay, well since I can't see Bella, for most of next week, and there are periods I can't see Carlisle's, Rose's or my future I am going to make a wild guess here, and say this is something you have already arranged or will agree too?" she asked.

As Sam glared at her, with his eyes, screwed up in anger, she cast her eyes, downwards, in a bid to appear submissive and appease his wolf, slightly.

"Right so… one of his other conditions Edward will be that Bella is contactable at all times. I saw Bella with a new phone which I'll get for her first thing. I have also seen I get one for you Sam." Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise but Alice carried on talking, as the wolves realised she did this a lot. Alice had actually seen her purchasing more than two handsets but she wasn't sure why as of yet. The wolves being a blind spot for Alice, was deeply frustrating for her, she wasn't used to not being able to see, or not knowing everything that was going to happen. For someone who loved to surprise others, she hated surprises herself in fact she could never remember being surprised before.

"It is so we can communicate with you when we need to, to arrange escorts to and from La Push, and discuss any further developments etc. However I saw that Bella's phone won't have the same signal as the other handsets. Is there a reason why that could be?"

It was Embry that answered her enquiry "Depends which company you go with. You either get signal or you don't. That and most of us can't afford mobiles in the first place," he shrugged.

"Ah ok, so it would be helpful to know which one works and which don't. Do you know?" Now Alice understood her multi-buy of mobiles, she was clearly going to give each member of the pack a mobile, under the guise of "just in case of emergencies" while Bella was on the reservation, but it was the least they could and it may help Bella keep in better contact with her friends, if they all had mobiles, along with her. She saw Carlisle, give her the tiniest of nods, in her peripheral vision so she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"AT&T is good, Verizon is ok, T-mobile never works," Quil stated.

"Wonderful," Alice gave her tinkling laugh, as a mischievous glint shone in her eyes. Rose catching her eye, laughed with her, before winking at Quil and Embry.

"Ok, that's two of his conditions. The third is going to be the hardest to follow through with but I think I have a way around it, so hear me out first okay? He wants a wolf with Bella at all times, in case Victoria gets through your patrols" Alice struggled to say the whole sentence, knowing it would be like she had punched each of the wolves. Saying he didn't trust them to keep her safe, was a major slur on them and their whole existence as protectors. She frowned knowing she was going to be roasted for being the bearer of the news. Simultaneously all of the wolves snarled and growled at her, in frenzy.

She had one last piece of acod to pour over the open wound, and she hated doing it, but she knew it was better they knew everything now, and there was no surprises or bad reactions tomorrow in front of Bella, for their plan to work, so she told them her feelings, before she added, "he doesn't want the wolf to be Jacob, at any point but..."

Jake's anger erupted as he roared loudly, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHO DOES HE… WHAT THE…" before Sam could stop him. Sam belted him hard across the back of his head to quieten him down while both Quil and Embry jumped on top of him knocking to the ground, as he made to lunge at the small vampire in front of him. His mind too consumed with anger and rage at the vampire who was fucking with his life and with his Bells' as well. The anger and the stench of vampire evaded his senses, and instinct took over. He wasn't seeing the little vampire who was on his side, he was just overwhelm by the need to destroy the vampire, a vampire, any vampire, all vampires. He wanted to obliterate any threat to the life that was rightfully his, the life, he should have had, had vampires not existed. Yet here one was, who had not only stolen his human life away from, and his brothers, all of their hopes and dreams, but that wasn't good enough, no he had to also take away Jacob's one true love, his soul mate, the love of his life, the reason Jacob should have had, to wake up every morning, and go to sleep every night for, and on top of all that as if that wasn't enough, he had found out tonight, his suspicions were right and that fucking bloodsucker was fucking with her head, and was now dictating rules, for them to follow in the hope they would fuck up somewhere along the line, and he could come across as Mr. Perfect Boyfriend. _Over my dead body_, thought Jake, but stipulating that Jake wasn't to see or spend time with Bella, let alone insinuating they couldn't protect her was the last fucking straw.

"**_JACOB! Be quiet!_**" Sam commanded severely. "Do you want to wake Bella _and_ Charlie up? Do you want to be shot up the arse with a shot gun? Cause I sure as hell don't, and given Jared _is_ in his _wolf_ form, I don't want to give Charlie a heart attack or a reason to start hunting us again!"

Jake bound by Sam's command nodded, gesturing wildly at the two huge boys still lying on top of him who were effectively pinning him to the forest floor. When neither attempted to move Jake pushed his arms up aggressively against the ground, before flipping his legs underneath himself, and jumping upright, sending both boys flying into the bushes behind him, swearing and grunting as they climbed out of the shrubbery.

Rose raised her eyebrow and gave an impressed nod in his direction "bravo dog."

"Ha that was nothing darling," Quil drawled at the blonde vampire, "_we let him_ do that, now sugar if you want to see…"

"**_Quil shut up," _**Sam instructed abruptly. Quil's mouth clamped shut mid-sentence under Sam's order, both Rose Embry and Alice laughed as Quil tried in vain to open his mouth again.

Jake merely nodded and attempted to smile, he too was unable to open his own mouth, even to laugh.

"Anyway," Alice stopped giggling to address the wolves, but seeing as two of them were rendered speechless, and one was a wolf, she focused on the Alpha. "I was going to suggest… remember to hear me out…" she urged before rushing ahead without taking a breath, "if you were to put an order on the wolves not to think of Bella while they are patrolling - I don't know if you would want too, but it may be a worthy idea. This way they won't think of Bella or Jake, and Edward can't pick through their thoughts either; because even if you agree to all of his demands, Edward will still be at the treaty line every night." Alice quickly added, "But if he can't read their thoughts, he won't know who is watching Bella, and Jake will be able to spend time with Bella."

"Hmmm that could work, what do you think Sam?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I would have to ask the others. I don't want to put any order on them," looking at Jake and Quil, he added "unnecessarily," shrugging his shoulders at them both, as if to say you deserved that one, "but I don't like the idea of the mind reader picking through our thoughts either."

"Well I will try my best to keep him away from the reservation and the treaty line, but it is unlikely to work, especially if he does allow Bella to go down there," Carlisle assured Sam.

Jared gave a low deep bark as everyone looked at him. Sam spoke to him, "Jared do you agree to an order?" Jared repeated the same noise and nodded. "Leah, I know you won't like this, I will speak to you and Paul later, but do you agree?" again Jared barked and moved his head in a nod. "Paul, I will only place an order if we all agree, so with that in mind, and to stop the mind reader going though your thoughts do you agree with an order?"

Everyone waited as Jared gazed at Sam, turning his head slightly to the side, as if he was listening intently to something, then he gave a few low rumbles and grumbles deep in his chest. Sam stepped forward, looking Jared straight in his eyes, "Paul I need an answer, now".

Jared gave a whine then nodded. Sam turned to Jake, Quil and Embry, "I doubt I have to ask you three and Seth, but what do you think?"

Embry gave a, "Hell yeah, let's do this shit" While Quil and Jake nodded animatedly at him, as Sam sighed loudly.

"You can talk now," he exclaimed jadedly.

"Oh at last! Cor I thought my jaw was gonna snap…"

"Quil," Sam warned, stopping the younger wolf who lowered his eyes to the floor and nodded glumly, before seconds later piping up again enthusiastically, "I'm with Em lets do this shizzle!"

"Jake, you know I can't order you to stop you from thinking about Bella, or indeed stop you from thinking about her BUT I'm going to say given her safety, and her time on the Rez is in jeopardy, that you can refrain from doing so while you're on patrol, am I right?"

"Yeah you got it."

"Right then Gentlemen, I think we have much to arrange before the morning so with that, we shall bid you good night," Carlisle said before nodded and disappearing into the night, followed by quickly by Rose, who nodded at the wolves, and Alice, who waved happily at them.

"I hope they can keep their thoughts to themselves" muttered Quil, as he rolled his cut offs up and tied them around his ankle, preparing to phase, as Embry did the same.

"Jake are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, just really concerned about Bells. I knew he was a prick and I suspected he was messing with her head, but having suspicions and having them confirmed are two different things, especially when I didn't realise the true extent of it all. I am meant to protect her, and I haven't. I feel like I have failed her Sam. Even Blondie is worried about her and the influence sparklyballs has on her, which doesn't make me feel good at all. In fact it makes me think it is actually a lot worse than any of us think it maybe." Jake looked up to Sam, his face etched with worry and concern over the petite human girl.

"It will be ok, Jake, honestly. We just have to show her a good time this week. Make her happy, and feel good about herself. Make her have fun, and laugh a lot and relax. She is so reserved and serious, she is far too old, but when she is with you, she becomes more who she should be, does that make sense? That's what we have to allow her to experience but more importantly, we have to show her everything she will be giving up should she be changed." He looked down at the young man's face to see a million conflicting emotions racing across his face. "Jake you have to play an even better game, than he is, you have to give her time to reach her own conclusions, unlike he does," Sam reassured him seriously. Jake realised at this, he wasn't the only one who had obviously given this a lot of thought, so had his Alpha. Bella didn't just mean the world to Jake, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she meant just as much to the other wolves, and the imprints, as she did to Jake. Well maybe not as much, but she was one of them, she was family and more importantly, even though she didn't know it she was pack.

"Yeah, but it's a shame we can't keep Paul's snide comments to himself," Jake retorted.

"Maybe Paul will surprise us all Jake. He isn't always this massive brutal and unruly fur ball all of the time, somewhere in there is a nice guy trying to get out… I'm sure of it, well I hope" Sam laughed, as Jake joined him.

Jake thanked his leader, and slapped him across his back, and bumped chests with Sam who repeated the action, in a manly embrace, before sighing loudly as he looked up towards Charlie's house, and Bella's window.

"I'm going to swap with Seth."

"Good idea. Try and get some sleep, Jake before the Leech returns. I'll order Seth and the others once you're gone, but I'll leave Embry and Quil here, should you need them. I need to take over from Paul and Leah. They are beyond pissed they are on patrol again tonight."

"Okay, thanks for everything Sam."

"Anytime Jake, and **_Jake I order you not to think about anything you saw, heard or discussed tonight with the Cullens, while you are around the Mind-reader_**."

"Cheers Sam! I'll see you later" and with that Jake dashed towards Charlie's house, scaling the tree in seconds, before swinging gracefully into Bella's window. Seth was asleep in the rocking chair, while Bella was murmuring in her sleep again. He shook Seth awake, and patted him on his back as the younger wolf smiled at him sleepily. Nodding at Jake, Seth slipped out the window. Jake looked down at Bella, and once again was overwhelmed by the emotions that raced through his body.

She whimpered, "No please, don't go," Jake growled low and deeply in his chest. She was dreaming of that arse hole again, he didn't deserve her love, her worry or simply her, even.

"Jake, please, please stay with me. Don't go!" Jake's heart raced at her words, he felt his heart swell to ten times the size it should be, and he thought he was going to explode at any second.

"I'm here Bells, I'm not going anywhere," he crooned to her in his deep husky voice, and she wiggled into his warmth sighing happily.

He knew one day he would have to tell her. He just hoped that one day would be when she loved him as much as he loved her, and she would understand his reasons for deceiving her. He lay down beside his Bells, kissing her head he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
